Imprint Book 1: The ups and downs of imprinting
by justareaderfan
Summary: Addi Kingsley is new to La Push and she's about to turn Embry's world upside down. This is an Embry/OC story with all the drama that goes with imprinting. With a little Seth/OC to spice things up. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN: This is my first story so please be nice. I don't own Twilight and the characters you recognize.**

My name is Adriana Kingsley, Addi to my friends and family. And this is my story.

My dad is a well know physician and a firm believer in helping the community. That's why we are in possibly the smallest town in the world. More commonly know as La Push, Washington.

You see, we use to live in Austin, Texas, in a big house on a ranch, with horses and cattle and a lot of other things you find on a ranch. Then, one day, my dad got a phone call from an old school buddy of his, asking him if he wanted a job in his home town. And my dad, wanting to take us back to our roots, said yes.

So, we sold our ranch and all our animals, except our dog, packed up all our stuff and hauled our asses all the way to Washington. The rainiest place in the world, or even possibly the universe. Which is great for me, seeing as I love the rain and won't miss the sun at all (note sarcasm and insert eye roll here).

As you can see, I am far from pleased about our current predicament. My sister, on the other hand, is absolutely thrilled about our move to "a lush green, woodsy paradise, filled with wonderful things to discover". As you can see, my sister is the adventurous type, where I'm more of the once-I'm-settled-I-don't-want-anything-to-change type.

I guess, as far as sisters go, mine is pretty cool, even if she is younger than me and a total know-it-all. But hey, she's still my sister and right now the only friend I have in this God forsaken place.

At least the house my dad bought is nice, enough. It's big, made entirely of wood (like a log cabin), borders the forest and has a big front yard. Although it may be a little outdated, I guess we could have gotten worse, and trust me I have seen worse, way worse.

xoxoxoxox

**AN: I know it's a short start, but it gets better. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Turn my back, to the door_

_Feel so much better now_

_Don't even try, anymore_

_Nothing left to lose_

_There's a voice that's in the air,_

_Saying don't look back no where_

_There's a voice that's always there_

_And I'll never be the quite the same as I was before this_

_Part of you still remains, though it's out of foc- _

"Addie, come on," my sister, Liliana, said, pulling me out of my fantasy. "We still have to unpack the car and I want to explore the forest, before it gets dark." She looked so excited that I didn't have the heart to spoil her mood, so I gave her smile and helped her unload the car.

It took us two hours to get everything out of the car and inside the house. The house was even bigger inside, with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. After we helped our parents carry their luggage to their bedroom they gave us free rein to pick a room and "go wild".

My room had a walk-in closet with a person size mirror on the door. There's a window seat where you could sit and read or think. Through the window you can see the beginning of the forest and part of the street. The room itself is quite spacious; you can easily fit in a king-size bed, a desk and bookcase and still have enough space left to move freely in the room. The walls are a dull, faded blue that could definitely use a new coat of paint. _I guess I'll just have to cover it up with posters and pictures_ I thought to myself.

"Addie, you have got to see this!" Lily shouted, dragging me from my room to the window by the front door. "Aren't those the hottest guys you have ever seen?" I looked out the window to see what the big fuss was about. Outside stood two of the hottest, buffest guys I had ever seen in my entire eighteen years of life, in nothing but a pair of cut-offs…

"Wow, I think I just might like it here after all," I said with a dreamy look on my face.

xoxoxoxox

"Dude, come on, if we don't hurry up there won't be any muffins left," Seth wined. "Don't worry, bro. Emily always makes enough for all of us, even if Paul eats like a pig," I tried to reassure him. "Besides, we just patrolled so we get first dibs."

Just to be sure, we increased our pace anyway. Suddenly I felt like someone was watching me and I came to a stop. Seth walked up next to me and stared at me with a puzzled look on his face. "Hey man, why'd you stop?" he asked. "I thought I heard something. Mhmm, guess it was nothing. Let's go." I told him.

"Embry, are you okay," Seth asked, concerned. "I'm fine, Kid. Let's go, before the rest of the pack eats without us." That seemed to be motivation enough for him and we raced back to Sam and Emily's.

xoxoxoxox

We jumped back from the window when one of the hotties stopped in front of our house. My heart was racing from the adrenaline. My sister and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Do you think they saw us, Lil?" I asked breathlessly.

"I don't think so," she answered between giggles. "Come on, you have got to see my room."

We raced back upstairs to Liliana's room. It was a bit smaller than mine, but still quite big. The walls were a creamy light brown colour that could have looked nice a long time ago, but definitely needed a new coat. It had a big bay window, with a window seat, like mine. And the closet doors had mirrors on then, which made the room appear even bigger. She had already started hanging up her educational posters around her desk area.

_She is such a nerd_ I thought as I rolled my eyes at the posters.

"Seriously Lily, we just got here and you're already nerding up your room. I thought you'd at least wait until school starts before you go all Einstein on this place." I shook my head at her and chuckled when she rolled her eyes at me and muttered something under her breath.

"Addie, come check out the view," she said. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Yeah, it is. Come on, let's finish unpacking," I told her.

She gave a longing gaze at the forest outside her window and put her suitcase on her bed with a sigh. I shook my head at her and went back to my room to finish unpacking my stuff and decorate my pale blue walls.

xoxoxoxox

**AN: I know another short one. I'm having a little trouble putting my thoughts to words, but I'll try to make the chapters longer. The song in this chapter is Ghost of You by Selena Gomez. I still don't own Twilight and I definitely don't own the song.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: I think I'm really getting into the flow of things now. Thanks for the few of you reading this and a gigantic THANK YOU TO Sin-Skyeon, my first story alert.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

I woke up to the pitter-patter of the raindrops on the roof. Yawning, I got out of bed and stretched.

_Okay, today is going to be great _I promised myself.

I looked in the mirror and almost jumped out of my skin. _Worst case of bed-head in history_. I grimaced at my reflection before yanking a brush through my long, straight, black hair. _Much better _I thought with a small smile. Satisfied with my hair, I left my room.

Downstairs I was greeted with the sound of eggs sizzling and the annoying blabber of the morning talk show hosts.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep okay?" my mom asked.

I sleepily mumbled my reply, before pouring myself a glass of OJ.

"Oh, Hun, I need you to run a few errands for me today."

"Sure, Mom. I've got nothing better to do, anyway."

"Great! Thanks sweetheart. Oh and take your sister." She added as an afterthought.

I rolled my eyes at her and went to tell Lily about our task for today. When I got to her room, she was already busy putting books on the shelf.

"Hey, Mom wants us to do some stuff for her today." I told her.

"Oh, okay," she replied with a sideways glance in my direction.

"We're leaving in 20 minutes, okay? So please be ready," I stated as I left to get ready for today's assignment.

xoxoxoxox

"Okay, I think that's everything," I declared while I gave the list another once over.

"Wait!" Lily shouted. "Don't we need some turpentine?"

_Huh?_

"Why, on earth would we need that?" I asked her with my eyebrows raised.

"To get the paint off the brushes. Duh." She rolled her eyes while grabbing a bottle off of the nearest shelf.

_How was I supposed to know that?_ I grumbled to myself as we unpacked the cart at the check-out counter. The cashier gave us a bright smile and wished us a pleasant day.

On the way to the car I crashed into Lily.

"Hey! Why did you stop!" I shouted. But she just stood there gaping like an idiot.

"Seriously, Lil. Move. I want to get home before the next millennium…" I looked up and saw the darkest pair of eyes boring straight into mine. I could feel the crimson flush colour my cheeks, while the stranger continued gaping at me.

Somewhere in the distance I heard my sister clearing her throat. The sudden noise brought me out of my trance. I sent my sister a frosty glare and picked up the bags that slipped out of my hands earlier. I gave the guy another fleeting glance and strode over to the car.

xoxoxoxox

_WOW! _That's all I could think as my world shifted. I could feel the pull of my soul, tugging at my heartstrings. I heard someone clear their throat, but all I could see was her cloudy grey eyes.

She tore her eyes from mine and I felt my heart trying to leap out of my chest. She turned around, glowered at the girl next to her and stormed off to her car.

_Wait! What? No! She can't be leaving._ I thought, franticly. _Doesn't she realise that she's my world now? That I can't survive without her? No! No! NO!_

I started shaking violently. I sprinted into the forest where I felt the familiar heat coursing through me as I phased. It's been years since I had lost control like this. My thoughts were frantic and jumbled as I paced from one tree to the other, not even realising that Sam was on patrol.

"_Embry, calm down!"_

I felt the power of the alpha order weigh me down and I collapsed on the ground with a whimper.

"_That's better. Now show me what's gotten you so upset." _

I gave him a play-by-play of the last ten minutes, from the end of my shift up to the girl with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I felt the crumpling pain in my chest as I recalled her leaving me.

"_Well, that explains a lot. Congratulations Embry. You imprinted."_

Like I didn't realise that. I mean really.

"_Gee, thanks a lot, Sam. I'm glad we cleared that up." _I said sarcastically. _"Now, how do I get her to like me?" _

"_Maybe you should start by introducing yourself the next time you see her." _He said with a wolfy chuckle. _"But not now. Emily has lunch waiting for us at home." _

While we trotted home images of Emily filled my head, making the absence of my imprint more noticeable. I groaned when we reached the cosy little cabin. Sam looked at me quizzically for a second, before realising my predicament. He shook his head sadly and phased back. After a while he came out with a spare set of pants for me.

When I came in, zipping my pants up, I was greeted with the hushed whispers of my pack mates. Realising that it's only me, they straightened up and continued their conversation in normal tones. Seth patted me on the back as I sat down and gave me a sympathetic smile. I grimaced in return, before shoving forkfuls of food in my mouth. Eating, but not really tasting. My mind preoccupied with her captivating eyes.

xoxoxoxox


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Thanks to c4wot, my first reviewer. Hope you like this chapter.  
**

**I don't own Twilight**

(Lily POV)

It's raining, again. I sighed as I stared out the window from my window seat.

_No exploring for me today_ I thought sadly.

We'd been here a week and I still haven't explored the forest my way. All this rain was seriously bumming me out. I thought moving here would be a great adventure, that something extraordinary would happen here. So far the only action I got was seeing those gorgeous guys in front of our house and at the store.

I know, I know, I'm supposed to be the positive one and leave all the complaining to Addie, but not being outside was really getting to me. I stared longingly at the forest again and stood up with a grimace.

_Might as well finish decorating_ I thought, listening to the pitter patter of the rain.

I was shocked out of my reverie when Addie barged into my room, with an annoyed expression on her face. Sighing, she collapsed on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm so bored," she stated. "It's been raining non-stop and there's nothing to do here. I can't even go for a run." She looked at me and pouted.

My sister was a total athlete and I guess being inside was making her stir-crazy.

"Maybe it won't rain tomorrow and then we can go hiking," I suggested.

She looked at me hopefully, but groaned again.

"You do realise that there's a very small chance of that happening, don't you?"

That's Addie, always so negative.

"Let's go hiking anyway. The trees are close enough to keep out most of the rain."

"Yeah, sure. Mom won't freak about that at all."

"Mom and Dad are both working tomorrow, so she won't have to know."

Addie seemed to be thinking it over and gave me an approving smile. Glad that we won't be stuck inside tomorrow.

xoxoxoxox

The sloshing sound of our boots on the muddy forest floor was oddly comforting. Being outside, exploring, made me feel complete. The forest was dark and smelled like rain and the ocean, fresh with a hint of salt.

We've been walking for about an hour now and decided to rest for a while. Addie flopped down on a tree stump that probably fell over due to all the rain, while I looked around and picked out moss samples. Now, I know what you're thinking, NERD, but the moss in this place was simply fascinating. The deeper we went into the forest, the darker the moss became.

"Lil, what are you going to do with that stuff?" Addie asked, trying to hide the disgusted look on her face.

"Study it. What else?" I answered, looking at her fleetingly. "I want to see how the moss in the forest differs from the moss back in Texas."

"You brought Texas moss with you?" she asked incredulously. "Are you kidding me?"

"What? Don't judge me," I told her.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, when it felt like someone, or something, was watching us. Suddenly, the forest felt to dark, to quiet. The crunching of twigs and heavy breathing the only sounds being heard. I could feel my heart speeding up and looked at my sister. She was squirming in her seat trying to decide if we should stay still or run.

She motioned for me to stay completely still. The panting got louder, but we still couldn't see anything. I tried to stay as still as a statue.

_Don't look threatening, don't look threatening__,_ I repeated to myself, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible.

After what felt like hours the panting stop and the thing seemed to be moving away from us. I shakily let out the breath I was holding and glanced at Addie. She was a ghostly white and she looked like she was about to pass out any minute. We steadied ourselves and got up.

"This is the last time I'm going anywhere near this forest!" she declared. "It could've been a bear or a wolf or something! We could've been eaten!"

She was absolutely frantic, not that I blame her.

Unsteadily, we made our way back down the path. Seeing the house made us feel safer and we dashed inside.

"At least I got my moss," I said after we locked the door.

Addie gave me a disbelieving look and stomped upstairs in a huff.

xoxoxoxox

(Addie POV)

_I can't believe it! How did she talk me into this? We almost got eaten and all she can think about is her ridiculous moss samples?_ My thoughts were frantic as I flopped down on my bed, glad to be safely back in the house. _That's Lily for you._

As I stared at the ceiling, my mind started to wander. Those dangerously dark eyes. The look of disbelief on his face. Oh, and that face. Not quite smooth, but not that rugged, with a faint hint of youth. I sighed longingly as I thought of the stranger from the store. Wondering what he was doing right now.

xoxoxoxox

(Embry POV)

I was on patrol, as usual, when the most captivating sent hit me like a tidal wave. I followed it to the path. Staying hidden between the trees. That's when I saw her, just sitting there looking bored. I felt my heart soar at the sight of her.

Cautiously I crept forward. Trying to be as quiet as I could. But they still heard me. I saw her stiffen and look at her friend.

_Sister?_

She was shaking, her heart beating a mile a minute. She seemed to be contemplating something. I crept even closer, taking every inch of her in.

I stared at her for a while, before reluctantly moving away from her. I heard her sigh in relief and I felt bad for scaring her. Shaking my head, I tried to clear my thoughts and focus on patrolling the area.

xoxoxoxox


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: D****on't own anything. **

(Embry POV)

The rest of the summer passed in a haze. After that one time in the woods, I only caught a few glances of my imprint, but I was too shy to go up to her. Thoughts of her filled my mind all the time, my brothers started complaining because of my lack of focus.

We drove to school in Jake's Rabbit, the tyres gliding on the slick road. With Jake driving and Quil rambling on about Claire's newest antics, no one noticed that I wasn't paying attention. I stared out the window, at the rain, when I felt the familiar tug in my chest.

_She's close!_ I thought excitedly. _She has to be._

xoxoxoxox

(Addie POV)

"Lily! Hurry up! I don't want to be late." I shouted impatiently at my sister.

We won't be late, technically, but it's a new school and I wanted to scope it out before everyone got there and pegged my as "The Pathetic New Girl" on the first day.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Lily yelled back.

When we got to school, there were a few cars in the parking lot. First, we were supposed to go to the office. It was a small room at the entrance of the small school with three chairs against the wall and a plastic plant in the corner. Behind the desk sat a portly lady in her mid-forties, her name plate identified her as Mrs White. She smiled at us when we came in and asked how she could help.

"Alright, dearies. Here are your schedules and a map of the school. Please let your teachers sign the slip and bring it back here at the end of the day."

She was very pleasant and wished us a nice day.

We studied the map together, trying to memorise it. After a few minutes we weren't so confused anymore. Lily took my schedule and compared it to hers.

"Hey, Addie. Look! We have lunch together," she exclaimed. "Awesome."

"Yeah, that's great." I deadpanned, earning a glare from my sister. "I'm gonna look around for a bit before homeroom."

"Okay, I'm gonna look for the library."

After we exchanged our goodbye's and see you later's, we took off in different directions. The school was really tiny. The first building consisted of the offices, the cafeteria, the bathroom and three classrooms. The second building was connected to the first with a large passage way, giving the appearance of one big building, instead of two smaller ones. Rows of lockers lined the walls. My locker was in the first building, close to the boys' bathroom.

_Yay me_ I thought. _Lots of traffic._

I was busy putting my stuff in my locker, when I heard people filing into the school. I looked at my watch as I slammed the door shut and saw that I had at least ten more minutes to kill before homeroom. I slugged off to class. When I got there the teacher was already sitting at his desk, looking bored. I pulled out my slip and handed it to him to sign. He signed it without saying anything and said that I could take a seat anywhere in the class. I chose the one in the right, back corner.

Sitting silently was never really my forte, so I pulled out my notebook and doodled. In the middle of my third doodle I suddenly felt a strange pull in my chest. When I looked up I couldn't stop the surprised gasp that escaped my lips. At the door stood the hottie, we saw at the store, gaping at me like a flabbergasted fish.

I felt my face go scarlet as I stared into his eyes, hypnotised. The guy behind him gave him a little push, causing the spell to break. I looked back at my notebook and continued with my artwork, sneaking glances at him from under my lashes, until the bell rang, signalling first period.

As I got up I chanced another glance in his direction that caused me to miss the tile that was raised a bit, making me stumble and resulting in snickers from my classmates.

_Great Addie! Way to make a first impression_ I scolded myself as I went two shades redder.

I steadied myself, hid behind my hair and rushed to my first class.

xoxoxoxox

(Embry POV)

We filed out of the Rabbit and trudged into school. People weren't staring as much as they had in the beginning, but there was still a few that stared at us warily and everyone pretty much stayed out of our way.

At the entrance we chatted for a bit then went off in our separate directions to our homerooms. I met up with Paul at the door of the class. As I felt the tug I looked up and saw her! I could feel a goofy smile on my face as I stared at her, totally mesmerised.

"Embry, man, move," Paul said as he gave me a shove inside.

The trance broke and I looked away from her beautiful face to give Paul a warning glare and made my way over to our usual seats, at the back. I spent the rest of the period watching her scribble something in her notebook.

Finally the bell rang and it was time for first period. I watched as she gathered her stuff and make her way to the door. As she tripped on a tile, I felt my whole body vibrating with concern.

_Is she okay? Did she get hurt? _I thought franticly.

I saw her steady herself and felt the relief flow through me, but that relief quickly turned to anger as the remaining kids in class laughed at her.

"Dude calm down," Paul whispered.

I snorted. He's one to talk.

I relaxed my muscles and felt myself calm down. At the door I saw Jake and Quil waiting for us, so I made my way through everyone and followed them to our first period.

xoxoxoxox

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So go on and push the review button. You know you want to. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: I don't own anything except the characters I make up. I BIG THANK YOU to c4wot and Icy Shores who reviewed and thanks to everyone who added me to their favourites, I really appreciate it. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

(Addie POV)

First period Math. Awesome, right? Wrong! Not only did the teacher make me introduce myself, he made me stand in front of the room to do it. And to make matters worse, the really hot guy from homeroom's in this class.

_Great, absolutely fabulous__,_ I thought as I sat down in the last open seat.

"Hey." I heard from my left.

When I looked up I was met with the most beautiful eyes in the world.

"Hi," I said, struggling to think of anything better to say.

"I'm Embry," he said with a smile and looked at me expectantly.

"Addie."

"Nice to meet you. Where are you fro-"

"Mr Call, please refrain from talking during class. Or would you prefer I send you to detention on the first day?"

Embry looked down sheepishly and mumbled something that sounded like, "No, sir."

He looked at me and smiled a heartbreakingly gorgeous smile, before mouthing 'Sorry'. I smiled back shyly and went back to listening to the teacher.

_Mental note: Don't get on his bad side, he's mean._

The rest of my morning classes passed without any more humiliation and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. As I got in line I saw my sister out of the corner of my eye, talking rapidly to some guy, who looked a lot like Embry, but with a few distinct differences. She saw me watching and waved at me, signalling that she'll explain later and walked with the boy to an empty table. I just shook my head and got some lunch.

_Okay, now where to sit__?_

I looked around to see if there's an open table and as luck would have it, there wasn't. Big shocker. What I did see, though, was Embry with a mountain of food in front of him, waving me over to his table.

"Hey, Addie, you can sit with us, uhm…if you want," he said, giving me another heart melting smile.

"Thanks, Embry," I replied as I sat down.

His smile widened when I said his name and I could feel my heart fluttering as I smiled back. The guy, who gave Embry a push in homeroom, cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Embry.

"What?" Embry glared at him then realisation dawned on his face. "Oh, right. Addie I want you to meet the guys. This is Paul, Quil, Jake, Jared and Kim, Brady and Collin. We seem to be missing Seth…Oh, wait, there he is, over there, with that girl." Embry said, nodding his head at each person.

"Oh, that's my sister," I said, when he pointed out the last guy.

_Well, at least now I have a name to go with the face and, hopefully, a juicy story from Lily tonight__,_ I thought as I looked over at my sister.

She seemed happy as she babbled away and the boy, Seth, looked at her like she was his sun and moon and stars, which is cute, but kind of creepy. I dragged my eyes away from her table and focused them on Embry, instead.

xoxoxoxox

After lunch, I found out that I had the remaining three classes with Embry and that I had, at least, one of his friends in each of my classes. To say that he was excited that we had more classes together would be the understatement of the century; the guy was practically bouncing out of his skin when we walked to class.

While the teacher droned on and on about mitosis, I glanced at Embry sitting next to me. He was staring at me with those intense eyes that made me want to melt and he didn't seem the least bit sorry that I caught him staring; in fact, he looked absolutely thrilled and smiled an ear-splitting smile at me, making me blush and look away. This went on for another ten minutes, before I got up the courage to look him straight in the eyes.

"Do I have something on face?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"No."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"Because it's fun."

"Okay, whatever floats your boat," I shrugged and went back to listening to the teacher.

_Okay, either there is something on my face that he's not telling me about or there's something really wrong with him. And right now I__'m going with the second one._ I thought as I saw him still staring at me.

As the end-of-the-day bell rang and I gathered up my things, I felt a warm body standing next to me, when I looked up I saw Embry smiling face staring down at me.

_Yep, there is definitely something wrong with him__,_ my inner voice told me.

"Mind if I walk you to your car?" he asked, shyly.

I nodded and said: "Sure."

We stopped at my locker first and then made our way through the sea of students, which was easier than I thought it would be, seeing as they parted in front of us, like when popular kids walk down the hall and everyone scatter. It totally made me feel like a rock star and I did and internal air-guitar. It was a bit ridiculous and made me laugh out loud at my weirdness. Embry gave me a strange look, like he wanted to ask me something, but he just shook his head and smiled at me.

_Man, his face must hurt from all that smiling. Mine would've killed me by now._

I was about to ask him why he's always smiling, when a flash of golden hair caught my eye. Coming out of the school, hand in hand I might add, was Lily and…Seth! What the hell? They just met and they're already holding hands! How weird is that?

_She has some explaining to do when we get home, that's for sure__,_ I thought as I gaped at her. _And he's still staring at her like she a goddess or something. Creepy!_

I looked at Embry to see what he thought of the situation. He was staring at them too, but with envy mixed with awe and not with shock as I was. He cleared his throat and looked back at me.

"Well, now isn't that something?" he said, dragging his hand through his hair.

He has such big hands, and you know what they say about guys with big hands…they wear big gloves.

_Haha gotcha, you dirty__ minded people_.

"Yes, definitely something," I mumbled.

He smiled at me, again, and seemed to be contemplating something for a second before he bent down and gave me a bear hug. A nice, warm bear hug. I could feel myself melt into his arms as he held me close. To my dismay the hug was over way to soon and he pulled away, leaving me feeling cold and unsteady.

"See you tomorrow, Ads," he whispered, before giving me a wave and walking to his friends.

_Sigh…that was so nice and so odd all at the same time, but more nice than o__dd. Definitely,_ I thought as I waited for Lily.

When she got in the car, she had a dreamy look on her face and she was humming to herself.

"Spill it."

xoxoxoxox

**AN: Okay this is totally my fave chapter so far. Lily's POV next to shed some light on what happened. Please review you know you want to.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**AN: Okay for a change of pace I wrote in Lily's point of view. Thanks to TheSodaVampire for the review. I also put links to the pictures of the characters on my profile. **

(Lily POV)

After I left Addie, I went to look for the library. Exciting, I know. The school's library wasn't very big, but it didn't stop the school from cramming it full of books. There are books everywhere, just like my bedroom.

_I think I died and went to heaven__, _I thought jumping out of my skin from excitement.

I was bouncing around so much that I wasn't really focussing on where I was walking…Smack! I walked straight into a wall, or that's what it felt like to me.

"Oh my God, I am sooooo sorry! I didn't see you, you're so tiny and I …" the wall I walked into sputtered and trailed off when he looked into my eyes. _Weird_. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Oh God, please don't be hurt. I'm so sor-"

"Okay, okay, hold on. First, I'm fine. Second, I'm the one who should apologise to you for not looking where I'm going and third…Hi, I'm Lily." I said, cutting of his rant and holding out my hand when I introduced myself. He looked at me for a second, confused, before gently taking my hand in his and giving it a small shake.

"Seth."

_Wow, he's hot, literally._

"It's nice to meet you, Seth. So, how old are you?"

_Yeah people, I don't beat around the bu__sh, I get straight to the point – I'm cool like that._

"Uhm….uh… sixteen and you?"

"Oh, me too."

"Oh…uhm, what do you have first?"

"History, I think…" I checked my schedule, just to make sure and nodded my head in confirmation. "With Mrs Jameson."

"Really? Me too." He smiled so wide that I was afraid his face would break. "Come on, I'll walk with you."

"Uh, Seth? Don't we have to go to homeroom first?"

He blushed, which was adorable by the way. "Oh right, I forgot. Who do you have for homeroom?"

"Mr Markson." I said, looking at his smile widen.

_He has such a nice smile and his eyes…so dreamy. (Internal sigh) Oh right he's talking._

"…walk with you?"

"Sure, sure" I said dreamily, not really hearing what he said.

"You sound like Jake," he chuckled and we started walking towards homeroom.

After the teacher signed my slip I took the seat next to Seth.

"Who's Jake?" I asked him casually.

_Please don't __be gay, please, please, please. _

"Oh, he's just one of my friends," he said nonchalantly, but I could see the admiration in his eyes.

_YES!_ I did a little happy dance in my head and gave him a dazzling, I hope, smile. We talked for the rest of homeroom, well he asked questions and I talked. When the bell rang, he took my bag, _so sweet_, and walked with me to History, still throwing random questions at me.

xoxoxoxox

The first half of the day passed quickly and I found out, when Seth grabbed my schedule and compared it to his, that I had all of my classes with him. _Insert squeal here_.

Okay I know what you're thinking: 'This is going way to fast' and 'I'm getting my hopes up and setting myself up for disappointment', but this feels really right. I don't know how to explain it, but it feels good when I'm with him, warm and safe.

Before I knew it we were on our way to the cafeteria for lunch. Still talking. So far I found out that he has an older sister too, her name is Leah, he hangs out with a group of guys named Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Collin and Brady, Jacob is like is role model and his favourite colour is green.

While I was still being cross-examined by Seth I saw Addie and waved at her. She raised an eyebrow and gave me look that clearly said 'I want details'. We got some food; actually Seth got a lot of food. _Wow,_ was all I could think when I saw him pile mountains of food on his tray. I looked around to see if anyone else has noticed the huge amount of food, but no one was staring so I figured it was normal. On the way to an empty table in the corner I saw Addie sitting with a group of guys who were shovelling forkfuls of food into their mouths.

_That must be his friends__,_ I thought before turning my attention back to Seth.

"So what's your favourite colour? Seeing as I already told you mine." He asked between bites.

"Mmmm…purple."

"Why purple?"

"I don't know. It's such a happy colour with so many different shades. It can go from calm and relaxing to violent and stormy in an instant."

He stared at me in fascination as I went on about why it's my favourite colour. It was kind of creepy, but sweet at the same time. Now that I think about it, he's been looking at me like that ever since I bumped into him this morning, his eyes filled with joy, fascination and awe.

_Oh well, I'll just ask him about that later. No need to ruin the mood_.

Too soon, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and the start of class. We kept up a steady conversation on our way to English.

_How can he not be bored yet?_ I thought.

It was so easy to forget that I just met him this morning; it was so effortless to talk to him. Add in the fact that he's gorgeous and has a charming smile that can make any women's knees weak and you have a winning equation.

We broke off our conversation as class started and we had to pay attention to the teacher. I snuck a few glances at him during class and caught him staring at me. Yes you heard me right, staring, not sneaking a peak, hard on, in your face, eye popping, staring. I could feel my face light up like a Christmas tree as he continued his stare fest. The ringing of the bell seemed to get him out of his mesmerised state and we made our way to our next class.

The rest of the day passed in pretty much the same way. I sat next to him in every class and in every class he would stare at me like I'm the Mona Lisa or the Eiffel tower or something.

_Well it is very flattering_.

After school he walked me to my locker so I could get my books. On our way through the crowd of students, he took my backpack and slung it casually over his shoulder.

"So, how was your first day?" he asked, suddenly shy.

"Oh it was okay," I said trying to appear indifferent. Then I saw his face fall. "You know what? It was actually great, terrific. Especially meeting you."

_Yeah, subtle._

I felt a blush spread on my face and looked down. He beamed at me and gently took my hand in his.

The heat from his hand shot through my body like a forest fire and I felt my heart soar.

"Is this okay?" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers of delight down my spine.

_YYYYEEEESSSSS!_ My mind screamed, but all I could manage was a slight nod. Still smiling, he started up another random conversation as we walked to my sister's car.

Before I got in, he gave me a long, warm hug. As he turned to walk away, I remembered something.

"Uh, Seth? You still have my bag."

He blushed. "Oh, sorry." He fumbled a bit before handing me my bag.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." He walked in the direction of his friends with a dazed look in his eyes and a goofy grin on his face. I giggled at that and climbed into the car, humming a romantic tune.

Addie gave me one look and said: "Spill it."

xoxoxoxox

**AN: I hope you liked reading this chapter as**** much as I liked writing it. Review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN: ****Thanks to everyone who put the story on their story alert and favourites list and to Bethflower for reviewing.**

**Still don't own the Twilight characters, but you already knew that. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

(Embry POV)

_Her hands travelled slowly up my thighs, stopping only to massage the tight muscles of my upper thighs. It earned a low growl from deep inside of my chest. She smiled wickedly and placed a soft kiss on my stomach, taking her time to place light kisses, excruciatingly slow, up my body._

_I lost my patience and crushed our lips together, causing her to whimper and grind against me. My hands brushed down her sides, caressing her softly. When they reached their intended destination I pulled her securely against my now aching body._

_She gasped and looked at me with her stormy grey eyes; cautiously she moved her hand down between our bodies. Never losing eye contact, she bit her bottom lip in concentration as she gingerly wrapped her small hand around me, making me groan in pleasure. Her hand started moving up and down_ –

With a loud bang I woke up on the floor, Seth peering cautiously at me.

I shot him a glare: "What the fuck, man!"

He backed away from me carefully.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I couldn't think of another way to wake you." He said, still staring at me warily.

_Yeah, you should be sorry._

I pulled myself off of the floor and sat down on my bed, trying to hide the aftermath of my dream. Confident that I wasn't going to attack him, he sat down next to me.

"What do want?" I asked gruffly, still pissed that he interrupted my dream.

"I, uh, I need an uhm a favour," he looked at me hopefully.

"What? Do you want me to guess or are you gonna spit it out?"

"Oh, right. You see Lily has to go to school early today to help the science teacher set up…"

"Okay, what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, you see, I kind of promised to help her and when I asked Leah she refused point blank to drive me to school so early, something about 'interrupting her beauty sleep'…"

"Could you get to the point," I said gruffly, tired of his rambling.

"Could you give me a ride to school? Please, please, please?" Seth pleaded giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Uhg, fine, if you get out of my room right now."

He jumped up thanking me over and over again as I pushed him out the door. Then it hit me. If his imprint's going to be there so early, then so is mine! I almost squealed as I lay down on my bed, but I didn't because I am not a girl. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out and back in dreamland.

xoxoxoxox

(Lily POV)

We arrived at school extra early this morning, to my sister's dismay, so that I could help the science teacher prepare for the day's lessons. One of the many perks of having an above average GPA.

Ours was one of the first cars in the parking lot. Yes, one of the first, not the first. A few spaces down, stood Seth and Embry, outside a beat up old Mazda. They seemed to be having a very in depth discussion about something, because they were frowning and looking severely pissed off.

When they heard the car they looked up at us, bright smiles replacing the frowns on their faces. I felt my heart skip a beat when I looked at Seth.

_Awe, he is so cute__,_ I thought as he opened my door for me. _Self-control, Lil. Self-control!_

"Hey," he said beaming brightly.

"Hey, yourself," I said as I hugged him.

_Wow he's hot! Is he sick? _

"Are you okay? You have fever," I couldn't help but ask.

He smiled at me. "I'm fine. In fact, I feel perfectly healthy."

"Okay. Come on, before I'm late," I said, grabbing Seth's hand and pulling him toward the school. "See ya, Sis!" I yelled over my shoulder.

xoxoxoxox

(Addie POV)

I watched Lily until she disappeared into the school, before turning to Embry.

"What brings you here this early?" I asked, trying to act casual.

"Oh, Seth needed a ride so I volunteered my services." He ran a hand through his shaggy black hair and smiled at me. "What about you? You don't really strike me as the excited-about-school-so-I'm-here-extra-early type."

I snorted. "I'm not. My sister has to help a teacher prepare for something, so now I'm forced out of bed at dawn to play chauffer." I said bitterly. I smoothed away the scowl on my face and replaced it with a small smile. "Well, at least I have company."

With Embry for company the time flew by a lot faster than I thought it would and before I knew it, it was time for homeroom.

_At least waking up at the ass crack of dawn has some advantages_ I thought as we walked to class.

xoxoxoxox

(Seth POV)

The day went by a lot faster than I wanted it to. After seeing Lily the rest of the day was a blur.

_I guess that's what it feels like when you're in love… Whoa there, wait! Did I just think that! Should I tell her? Should I wait? What if she doesn't feel the same? What if she thinks I'm a freak?_ My thoughts were a jumble of panic. _Okay Seth, breathe._ In…and out… In…and out… _Good. _

I looked at her walking next to me. She saw me staring and sent me a bright smile. My heart fluttered in my chest and I smiled back at her and took her small hand in my big one. She blushed and looked down, but didn't let go of my hand.

_That's a good sign. I think. I hope._

I walked her to her sister's car and opened the door for her. She moved to climb in, but I stopped her. She looked at me, curiously.

_Okay Seth. It's now or never. Man__ the fuck up and do it._

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my body for a hug. She sighed and wrapped her arms around my waist, snuggling her head in my chest. We pulled back slowly. I took a deep steadying breath and bent down. My lips brushed against her cheek softly and stayed there for a few seconds. I looked into her eyes as I pulled back.

Her face was bright red and there was mixed emotions in her eyes.

_Oh no. I should not have done that._

I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate as I panicked. Suddenly, her eyes cleared up and she smiled at me as she slowly let go of my hand and climbed into the car. I smiled back and closed the door for her.

I felt my body relax as she said: "See you tomorrow, Seth," before her sister drove off. I gave a sigh of relief and made my way over to Embry's car.

xoxoxoxox

**AN: I know my chapters aren't very long, but I'm working on it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please feel free to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**AN:**** Thanks to everyone who added me to their favourites and story and author alerts, really appreciate it.**

**I don't own the Tw****ilight characters, only the characters I create.**

**Hope you enjo****y this chapter. (All Addie's POV)**

Another wonderfully rainy day in La Push. The first week of school flew by and now it's the weekend.

_Finally__,_ I thought with relief.

Having to watch Lily at school going all gaga over Seth and hearing her constantly talking about him at home was becoming a real pain in the ass. Not that I'm not happy for her, I'm ecstatic, really. It's just getting on my nerves.

I made plans to go shopping in Port Angeles today with Emma, a girl I met in chemistry and totally hit it off with. It was quiet a funny meeting, now that I think about it.

I was sitting in the chemistry class, listening to the teacher drone on and on about which chemicals you can mix and which will cause an explosion and probably blow up the school. _Now there's an idea_. When the door suddenly opened and a tall, willowy girl waltzed into class and straight into my desk, where I was busy making a sodium chloride solution and as luck would have it, it spilled all over the front of her outfit.

She started jumping around and yelling, "It burns, it burns!" while the rest of the class, including myself, laughed our asses off.

After she stopped bouncing around like a bucking bronco she gave me an ice cold glare. "What the hell did you spill on me?"

I tried containing my laugh as I said, "It's just sodium chloride solution and I didn't spill it on you, you walked into my desk."

She gave me another hard glare, "It could've burnt me or worse, stained my outfit." She looked down at her clothes and groaned. "Oh great, now it just looks like I peed. Thank you very much."

She sat down next to me and gave me the once over.

"You're new here. What's your name?" She looked me expectantly.

"Adriana Kingsley, but everyone calls me Addie. And yours?"

"Emmeline Clayton, but only my mom calls me that and only when I'm in trouble, which happens to be a lot, but that's another story. You can call me Emma." She smiled at me and started talking.

I learned that she also moved here recently (as in two years ago) and that her family didn't live very far from mine. She has four brothers, two older, a twin and one younger. Like me and Lily, she's only half Quileute. She was tall and thin with tan skin and raven black hair. Her hair reached the middle of her back and had a slight curl; her bangs were just long enough to hang in her cat green eyes. She was really easy to talk to and a very interesting person. It was at lunch when she suggested that we go to Port Angeles for 'a day filled with shopping and fun'. She looked so eager that I couldn't help but agree.

So that brings me back to the present, driving to Port Angeles in the rain and listening to Rihanna.

"Okay, on today's fungenda we've got: shopping, gossiping, eating ice cream, maybe seeing a movie and making fun of the cheerleaders." She rambled on over the music. "Wait, you're not a cheerleader, are you?"

She looked at me curiously and chuckled as I shook my head.

"No, but I do play other sports." As I said the word 'sports' I saw her perk up, a now devious smile on her face.

"Do you like sports?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, they're great to play and fun to watch, especially football."

"I should introduce you to Michael, my oldest brother; he's a football fanatic and all around sports nut. I think you two will get along fabulously."

I laughed at her excitement and rolled my eyes when she started singing along to the music.

xoxoxoxox

We spent the entire day shopping and walking around from one store to the next. We tried on funny outfits, shoes, hats even lingerie. It was the most fun I've had in ages. Exhausted from the day's activities, we plopped down in the booth at the nearest diner.

"Today was so much fun," Emma said before she took a sip of her banana milkshake. "Mmmmmmm this is delicious, we should come here again."

"Totally." I said after a particularly large gulp of chocolate milkshake.

_Brain freeze_. I grimaced and put my hand against my forehead. Emma saw this and just shook her head before taking another dainty sip of her drink.

"Okay, let's get down to business," she said looking at me expectantly. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I coughed when I heard her and choked on my milkshake.

"I…uhm…uh…no, I don't," I looked at her and saw her smile falter.

"Is there someone you like, then," she pressed.

"I…uh…not that I can think of. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." She said innocently.

"Yeah, sure," I eyed her suspiciously as she played with her straw.

She sat up suddenly. "Hey, I've got a terrific idea. Why don't you stay over at my house tonight? We can have a slumber party and do each other's nails and hair and you can meet my brothers an-"

"Whoa there, slow down a bit, would ya? That sounds like fun. So yeah, why not?"

"Great! Let's go, let's go."

_Boy, she's a real eager beaver._

I laughed as she dragged me to the car and sped back to La Push.

We dropped by my house first so that I could grab some clothes and tell my mom where I was going. I introduced Emma to my parents and left them to chat, while I got my things. I decided to swing by Lily's room and see what she's up to.

_She's probably hanging out with Seth__,_ I thought. When I opened the door to her room, they were both lying on her bed, fast asleep. _Yep, just as I thought, she's with Seth_. I closed the door and ran down the stairs. I grabbed Emma and we were on our way.

xoxoxoxox

Emma's house was a lot bigger than mine, which is understandable seeing as there are seven people living there. The house had a very homey feel and I was hit with the smell of freshly baked cookies as we opened the front door.

Emma yelled hello to her parents and pulled me upstairs to her bedroom. Her room was light pink with purple sheets and matching curtains, giving it a very girly feel. To add to the girlyness she had a large collection of teddy bears displayed on a shelf. Surrounding her bears was posters of her favourite artists, bands and movie stars.

"Okay," she said as she flopped down on her bed. "What's first?"

"Hey, this was your idea so you tell me."

"Mhmm let me think…" she tapped her forefinger against her chin and looked up at the ceiling. "How about…nails first and then hair?"

I shrugged at her, "Whatever you want is fine with me."

She jumped up and grabbed a small bag off her table, inside there was at least ten different shades of nail polish, ranging from Crystal Clear to Goth Black. She even had little designs to put on our nails.

_I think I found my new best friend_.

After she arranged all the colours in a neat formation, she grabbed my hand and worked her magic. While Emma painted my nails I decided to interrogate her a bit.

"So you know that I don't have a boyfriend, but what about you?"

She bit her lip in concentration as she finished a complicated design on my ring finger.

"Well, no, I don't have a boyfriend either, but…"

"But…" I prodded her.

"But I do kind of like someone."

Well, now that caught my attention.

"So? Who is he? Does he go to our school? What does he look like? Does he know? Does he like you too? Tell me, tell me, tell me."

_See, I can be eager too, and annoying_.

"Okay, okay. What's with the third degree? I'll talk, sheesh." She laughed at my sudden eagerness and went back to finish her masterpiece on my nail.

"His name is Jacob. Yes, he goes to our school. He's really tall, buff and all around gorgeous. No, he doesn't know and no, he's still hung up over the police chief's daughter." She gave an annoyed huff and unscrewed the cap of the clear nail polish.

"He doesn't happen to be friends with an Embry and a Seth, does he?" She looked at me incredulously.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Oh, I sat with Embry at lunch on the first day of school and he introduced me to his friends. One of them was Jacob."

"Oh," she said, still looking a bit shocked.

"Want me to introduce you?" I asked her.

"No!" she shouted. "I mean no thanks; I'm not really, uh, comfortable around guys, especially the ones I like."

_Okay, where did my confident friend go?_

"What do you mean? You're with guys all the time at home."

_Confused? Yes, yes I am._

"But that's different," she said. "They're my brothers and they're idiots. Whenever I'm around a guy I like a totally spazz out and start word vomiting and acting like a complete mental person. So I'd rather avoid them." She blushed and looked down at my hand sadly.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll work on it," I comforted her.

"Thanks Addie," she smiled sheepishly and turned to pick out another design.

xoxoxoxox

After spending most of the night doing each other's nails and talking about everything, we finally passed out at around three. I was woken up an hour later by a ruffling sound coming from outside. It sounded just like the animal in the woods when Lily and I went exploring. I felt the familiar feeling of terror wash over me as I walked to the window. I pulled the curtain back slowly and peeked outside. Nothing.

That's what I saw, absolutely nothing. No movement, no wild animal, not even a mouse. _Weird. I could've sworn I heard something._ I looked around again. _Oh well, I guess it was nothing._ Shaking my head I climbed back in bed and closed my eyes.

_Tap, tap, tap._ I bolted up and ran to the door, causing Emma to fall off her bed in the process. She looked at me with a sleepy glare and mumbled something under her breath. _Tap, tap, tap._ We screamed and she shot up like a rocket, sprinting to my side.

_Tap, tap, tap._ We made our way to the window, slowly. The tapping sound increasing in volume. Emma tiptoed in front of me; she opened the window and let out a blood curling scream…

xoxoxoxox

**AN: ****Who could it be? Care to venture a guess, leave a review. Review and show me some love. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN: ****Thanks to firesspawn and Bethflower for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own the Twilight characters just the o****nes I create.**

(Embry POV)

Saturday. Great, right? Not for me. For me Saturday means; wake up, patrol, eat, patrol some more, take a nap, eat, patrol some more and NO IMPRINT. So, yeah, Saturdays suck.

_At least there's no school__,_ I thought with an irritated huff as I ran the parameter of the reservation. _I wonder what Addie's doing now_.

I felt a wolfy grin spread on my furry face as thoughts of my imprint filled my mind.

_Eeeuwww! Dude, seriously, this is an imprint thought free zone!_ Paul thought yelled at me.

_Awe, are you jealous Paul?_

He snorted._ Not on your life, bro. Why would I be jealous when I'm getting some ass and all you do all day is pine after your imprint?_

Images of his latest conquest filled my head and made me gag. _Fuck, man. That's disgusting. I could've lived my whole life without that image in my head. You're sick!_

'That image' referring to his memory of a girl in our history class going down on him and telling him all the things she wanted him to do to her. The thought made me shiver in disgust, again.

_Whatever, man. Like you don't want your imprint to do that to you_.

Just like he knew it would, thoughts of my latest dream filled my head…

_Addie was standing in my room, in front of my bed, wearing jean shorts and a button down blue shirt. She looked at me with her smoky eyes and pouted her full lips. She told me to sit back and relax. So I scooted up on my bed and leaned against the wall, watching her with curious interest. Somewhere in the background I heard the faint sound of music playing. I looked around for the source of the music, but couldn't find it. I looked back at Addie and saw that her hips were swaying softly, in time with the music. _

_My eyes travelled up her body, taking in the goddess before me. When I reached her face and stared into her eyes a sensual smile graced her lips. Her hands lightly traced up her sides, and down again. Lightly touching, caressing, feeling. Her hands went up into her hair, moving it up so I could see her slender neck. She dropped her hair, her arms still in the air, and traced a soft line down her right arm. She repeated the motion with her other arm, never breaking eye contact and still swaying with the music. Her hand reached for the first button on her shirt and she slowly undid it, and the next one and the next one, until all the buttons were undone. She turned in a slow circle while she let her shirt drop slowly to the floor. _

_Her hands started caressing her body again and I let out a whimper as her sensual smile turned mischievous. Her hands moved over her flat stomach, down to the button of her shorts. The button popped and the zip went down. She gave me another wicked smile and turned with her back to me. With her hands on her hips, she moved them down until she reached the top of her shorts and started to slide them down. She bent down and wiggled out of her shorts. _

_I groaned as I stared at her, mesmerized. She turned around to face me once again. Standing there in her underwear, looking as beautiful as ever. I could feel myself harden and I shifted uncomfortably. She grinned at me playfully and climbed onto my bed. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, she crawled to me. A low growl escaped my throat when we were chest to chest. Her hands moved up my chest and wrapped around my neck. Her scent filled my nostrils, so intoxicating. Another growl erupted from me and I couldn't take it anymore. I flipped us over so that I was on top of her. _

_I traced my hands up and down her sides, even slower than she __did; a soft gasp came from her lips. Her soft, plump, pink lips. I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, teasing her like she teased me. I groaned and deepened the kiss, making her moan in return. Her hips bucked and grinded against me_ – My alarm, set for patrol, interrupted the rest of my dream, leaving me to deal with myself, AGAIN!

I groaned at the thought and cursed Paul for bringing it up, causing another argument.

_Who's that? She's hot!_ Brady's thoughts cut into our not yet heated exchange.

_My imprint, so don't even think about it, Pup__,_ I growled at him.

_Okay, okay, sorry. Sheesh, someone needs to get some, fast__, _Brady thought before Paul burst out in laughter, nearly choking he looked at me. 

_See, I'm not the only one who thinks that._

I was about to retort when a sickly sweet scent hit me and I felt my body go into attack mode.

We followed the scent all the way to the Cullen's place.

_I guess this means they're back__,_ Sam thought before he phased back and walked to the door.

While he waited for someone to answer the rest of us phased as well and went to stand behind him.

Dr Cullen opened the door and greeted us warmly.

_He's really not that bad, for a leech__,_ I thought as I shook his icy hand in greeting.

After Sam exchanged a few words with the Doc we went back to his house, were Emily waited for us with freshly cooked food. Yummy.

xoxoxoxox

After lunch we split up so that Brady, Collin and Quil could go on patrol, which meant it's time for my nap. As I made my way up the stairs to Sam's spare bedroom Paul came rushing by me.

"Later bro. Have a nice nap," he said as he sprinted to the door.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going in such a hurry?" I asked looking at him with a puzzled look on my face.

He smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

I shook my head when I heard the door slam and continued to the bedroom. I plopped down on the comfy bed and was out instantly.

_I shifted uncomfortably on the bed and realised that I was tied to the bedpost. I tugged at the scarves that held tied me up, but I couldn't break free. _That's strange_, I thought as I tugged harder and yet nothing happened._ Great, I can fight a vampire, but I can break through silk scarves, _I thought annoyed. _

_Just as I was about to give it another tug She came into the room. My breath caught in my throat and I froze. Standing before me in a tight black leather costume was my imprint. I stared at her sharp high heels and my gaze travelled up her legs and over her body. Addie walked forward slowly, swinging her hips and licking her lips._

"_Do you like it?" she asked, a wicked grin spreading on her face. _

_Still to shock to say anything, I nodded my head. She sauntered toward the bed and ran her hand lightly over my ankle and stroked my foot. That's when I realised that I my feet were tied to the bed as well and that I was stark naked._

_I gulped and looked at her quizzically. She just smiled at me and continued stroking up my leg. When she reached my thigh she massaged it for a while, earning a loud growl from me, then she moved to my other leg and repeated the process. _

_By now I was really hot and bothered and extremely hard, but she just glanced at me and continued with her slow torture. I growled and tried to break loose again, but one look from her caused me to stop and I lowered my arms again and shifted into a more comfortable position. She shook her head and made a tisk sound. _

"_A bit impatient now, aren't we?" _

_I nodded my head enthusiastically and almost drooled when she climbed on the bed and straddled my legs. I groaned as she grinded against me and I bucked me hips to create more friction. She pulled back and I whimpered in protest. _

"_Be patient," she said as started kissing up my stomach and over my chest. _

_When she reached my neck she sucked on it for a while and sat up. She reached behind her for the zip of her outfit and slowly started to pull it down. The lower the zip went, the more of her skin I could see, until _–

With a thump I landed on the floor with Paul and Jacob standing over me, laughing their heads off.

"What the fuck, guys?" I growled at them before I pushed myself off the floor.

Jake leaned forward to give me a hand, still shaking with laughter.

"Sam…said…it's…time…for…patrol," Paul stuttered through his laughter.

_Great, just great__,_ I thought. "And you couldn't think of a better way to wake me?" I asked grumpily.

Paul snorted, "We could've, but that wouldn't be much fun now, would it? Besides, as stimulating as your moaning and groaning was, we still have a job to do."

I felt myself blush and glared at my so-called friends again. "Whatever. Let's just go and get this over with." I stopped out of the room with Paul and Jake behind me, still giggling like a bunch of school girls.

When we reached the forest we stripped and phased. Before I could stop myself my dream started playing through my mind again.

_Wow, that's one steamy dreamy__, Embry,_ Paul thought as we ran patrol.

_Shut up, Paul__,_ I growled at him. _ Did he just rhyme?_

_Hey, no need to get so defensive man, we've all been there,_ Paul thought as he ran through all of his memories of the pack and their dreams.

Jake growled at him when he reached his Bella dream from two years ago.

_Enough! I'm going home__,_ Jake thought and ran away.

_Nice going, dip shit. He's still sensitive over the whole Bella thing__,_ I scolded Paul.

_Oh right, I forgot__,_ Paul thought guiltily. I groaned and continued running the parameter.

_Let's just focus on patrolling, okay?_ I thought.

We finished our shift without any more arguments and shitty comments from Paul. We phased back in time for dinner and I ate with the speed of light. I grunted my good-bye's and went back to my home so that I could sleep. When I reached my bed I fell down on it, exhausted from the day's work and lack of release. I clutched out before my head even reached the pillow.

Xoxoxoxox

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review me, baby.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**AN: I only own my characters. Enjoy! **

_Emma tiptoed in front of __me; she opened the window and let out a blood curling scream…_

xoxoxoxox

(Addie POV)

"Dammit, Em!" the voice from the window said. "Are you trying to wake the dead?"

I looked at the window, still clutching my chest, and saw someone climbing through. With a thud he landed on the floor and swore under his breathe.

Finally Emma had her voice back; "Are you out of your mind? You nearly scared us to death! Wha – Where did you come from anyway? Aren't you grounded?"

"Details, details, baby sister."

He gave her a cocky smirk before his eyes wandered in my direction and he raised his eyebrow. "So, who's your friend Em?"

She looked shocked for a minute, surprised that I was still there. "Oh, right. Ethan, this is my new friend, Addie. Addie, this is my idiot twin Ethan."

_Well, hello Ethan…_

"Uh, hi." I said, sticking my hand out for him to shake.

He smiled and took it gently in his before kissing it. _Okaaay_…

"Nice to meet you, Addie," he purred, making my heart flutter.

How could he not? This is one gorgeous guy. _Ugh sigh and drool_. Ethan is about 6"2', tanned and built like a male model. With raven black hair that hung in his bright green eyes, I could see the resemblance clearly. _Yup, they're definitely related._ My eyes travelled up and down his body, taking it in slowly. When I reached his face he gave me another award winning smile.

_Heart melting,_ I thought_ but not as delicious as Embry's_.

I froze, shocked at what I was thinking. _Embry's just a friend. I repeat, just a FRIEND._ I sighed and sat down on the bed when Emma continued grilling her brother.

"So? Where were you?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Well, you see, I was, uh, I was out," he stammered.

"Really? Out? Well that explains why you're sneaking in, in the middle of the night!" she hissed at him.

"Come on, Sis. Does it really matter who I was out with?" he asked warily.

"Yes, yes it does. If you expect me to cover for you, then I need to know what I'm covering for. So spill it." She glared at him challenging, breaking down his resistance.

He sat down with a huff and looked annoyed at his sister. "I was at Tasha's place."

I felt confused for a sec and glanced at Emma. The colour drained from her face and she looked horrified.

_Oh, right. Cheerleader. Head Cheerleader._

"Tasha! Are you fucking crazy! What the hell were you doing there!" Emma looked absolutely livid as she yelled at her brother.

Ethan didn't seem fazed at his sister's outburst. "Well, Sis. What do you think I was doing there?" he cocked his head to the side and gave her a smug smile.

She looked at him incredulously. "I…you…uh…what? You didn't."

"Oh, but I did and it was mind-blowing."

That pushed her over the edge and she started yelling profanities at him while he just sat there looking pleased with himself.

After her rant, Emma seemed to calm down a bit and kicked her brother out of her room. She sank onto the bed and looked at me with a sad puppy expression on her face.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. He just Urgh! He's actually not that bad, but…"

"Hey, don't worry about it." I tried to put her at ease and she smiled thankfully.

"Thanks. Let's get some sleep." I nodded my head in agreement and climbed back in bed.

xoxoxoxox

I woke up to the sound of the rain, softly pitter-pattering on the roof. I turned and saw that Emma was still asleep, so I poked her gently to wake her. After a few failed attempts she was finally awake. After a fun filled morning with Emma and her family, she dropped me off at my house and left promising to see me tomorrow.

I trudged up the stairs to my room and sat down at my desk, staring at the week's homework.

_Great, first week and we already have a shitload of homework_ I sighed and got started.

At lunch Lily brought me a sandwich and sat down on my bed. I glanced at her and saw that she looked a little dejected.

"Hey, Lil. What's wrong?" She sighed. "Nothing…"

I cocked my eyebrow at her and turned back to my work. "If you say so…"

"It's just that…" she groaned. "I've known Seth for like a week now and I know that it's not a really long time, but I really like him and he says that he likes me too."

"And the problem is…?"

"The problem is that he's hiding something from me. He's never home at night, whenever we make plans he always has to check with Sam first, whoever the hell that is, when he hears a wolf howl he freaks out and say that he 'has to go' and when I ask him where, he just ignores the question. It's so frustrating." She huffed and looked at me pleadingly. "Addie, what should I do?"

"Have you tried sitting down and talking to him? You know, asking him outright what's going on."

She sighed. "Well…I've tried, but he always changes the subject."

"Why don't you just interrogate him until he cracks? Or just stop spending time with him until he tells you?" I glanced at her and saw her contemplating my ideas.

"Don't you think that's a bit mean? You know what? I don't care. I'm getting the answers out of him, whether he likes it or not." She jumped up with new found energy and ran to her room to work out a plan, shouting "Thanks, Sis," over her shoulder.

I shook my head and went back to my algebra homework.

xoxoxoxox

(Lily POV)

I bounced up the stairs and flopped down on my bed. _Addie's right. I should interrogate him,_ I thought _or at least stop seeing him until he fesses up_. I sighed and turned on my stomach, burying my head in my pillow. _Maybe I should just ask him…Yeah, that's what I'll do,_ I thought before grabbing my phone and dialling Seth's number.

_Ring, ring._

"Hello…" came his sleep filled voice over the speaker.

"Hey, Seth." _Great now I'm nervous_

"Lily! Did something happen? Is everything okay? Are you oka –"

"Seth, I'm fine. I just, uh, wanted to hear your voice…" _God, I am such a bad liar_

"Oh…are you sure you're okay?" he asked warily.

"Fine, fine. I, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to come over today?"

"Yes! I mean yeah sure, that sounds great. I'll be right there."

"Great, I'll see you in a bit." A shuffling sound came through the phone before he hung up.

_Okay, Lily, when he gets here be strong. We need answers and we're going to get them__._ I gave myself a little pep talk and walked to the lounge to wait for Seth. I barely sat down when the doorbell rang.

_That was fast__,_ I thought as I stood up to get the door.

At the door stood a dishevelled looking Seth, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Hey, that was fast," I said as I let him in.

"I'm always fast, especially if it means I get to see you" he said, grinning sheepishly.

_Awe. Focus Lily, focus__,_ I scolded myself.

I laughed and led him upstairs to my room.

When we reached my room, we sat down on my bed and stared at each other.

"Seth, I, uh, I asked you over to, uh, to ask you something…" I stammered.

"Oh, okay. Ask away."

"Well, I, uh, I want to know what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

I took a deep, steadying breath before telling him all the things I complained about to my sister. He furrowed his brow and stared at me, deep in concentration.

"Oh, I, uh, I can't tell you, about, about that." He stammered, looking at the floor.

"Oh," came my intelligent response. "You can't tell me?" _or you won't?_

"I'm sorry, Lil. I want to tell you, really, but I just can't yet." He kept staring at the floor.

"I see…And why, exactly, can't you tell me?"

"It's complicated."

"Really? That's all you can say to me?" I said angrily. _Okay, asking isn't helping. Time for Plan B_

"Lily, I – "

"You know what, Seth? Just forget it. If you can't trust me enough to tell me, then I don't see this relationship going anywhere and we should stop it now, before it starts." I interrupted him the best stern voice I could muster.

I chanced a glance in his direction and saw his face scrunched in pain, looking like someone kicked his puppy.

"Lily, please don't do this?" he pleaded.

"I don't see any other way, Seth." I said, on the verge of tears.

"Please…" he said again. "I really like you, Lil. Please don't leave me."

"Seth, I," I sighed, took a deep breath and tried again. "I don't kn–"

I was silenced by his warm lips on mine…

xoxoxoxox

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm on twitter if you want to follow me. And I'm officially a Beta Reader if any of you are interested. Please review and let me know what you think about the story so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**AN: Thank****s to everyone who put this story on their story alert and favourites. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Don't own Twilight, but you know that.**

(Seth POV)

She was asking way too many questions. I had to find a way to divert her attention. So I kissed her.

Her lips, soft and warm, moved in sync with mine as soon as they met. Slowly at first, light and soft, growing more passionate with every second. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Lily parted her lips and the battle for dominance began. Our tongues twisted and twined, tasting each other. She tasted like chocolate and honey, so sweet and addictive. I groaned and pulled her onto my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and our kiss intensified.

A deafening howl rang through the woods, causing us to jump apart. I glanced at Lily's flushed face and groaned again.

"I have to go," I said, feeling a crippling pain in my heart when I saw her face fall.

"Of course you do," she said looking hurt.

I couldn't stand seeing my imprint upset, so I decided to explain everything to her as soon as I can. Another howl echoed through the forest, while I was busy contemplating what to do.

"Look, Lil. I'll explain everything to you later, okay? I just need you to trust me." I looked at her pleadingly and saw her nod her head. "But right now I really have to go." I gave her a peck on the lips and jumped out of the window.

xoxoxoxox

(Lily POV)

I stared at the window after Seth left, still in a daze after the kiss.

_He kissed me__,_ I thought excitedly.

I felt like I was floating on a cloud as I walked to my bed. I sighed and lay down. Possibilities of what his big secret could be filled my head as I stared the ceiling. But no matter what the scenario was, it didn't seem to make sense.

I went down stairs for dinner, still in a bit of a daze. Addie gave me a confused look and shrugged, signalling that I'll tell her later. Dinner was rather quiet, my parents to tired for small talk and my sister trying to make me eat faster by glaring in my direction every two minutes.

With a sigh I put down my fork and asked to be excused. Addie followed me after a minute and rushed me into her room. She looked at me expectantly as we sat on her bed.

"Well? What's got you in daze?" she asked. "Did Seth tell you his big secret, or what? Lily? Hello, are you with me?" she shook me gently, trying to get my attention.

"What? Oh, sorry. I'm listening." I said focusing my attention on my sister.

"So? Did he tell you anything?" she asked me again, impatience streaking her voice.

"Well… Not exactly. He… well he kinda… uhm…"

"Urgh! Come on, spit it out!"

"He kissed me."

Silence…

"He did what?" she yelled. "Did you at least get some info out of him before he jumped you?"

"No," I blushed, "and he didn't jump me. We just kind of made out for a while. And he promised to tell me soon, I just have to be patient."

"Well, that's something, I guess." Addie was quiet for a while and then let out a loud squeal. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe he kissed you. Awe, your first kiss. Tell me everything. How was it? How long was it? What did he say afterwards? Don't just sit there. Tell me!"

_Wow, I never thought about it that way. I just got my FIRST KISS! Eeeeep!_

"Well, I, uh, it was nice, really nice." I said with a smile. "And it was, I don't know, maybe five minutes. And, well, after he kissed me he said that he had to go and that he'll tell me everything, I just have to trust him and be patient."

Addie stared at me for what felt like an eternity before saying, "That's it? He just left? Jerk!" She scowled and walked to the window, when she turned around she looked me square in the eyes. "Well, at least it was good."

With a sigh she flopped down on the bed again.

"So how was your weekend, Sis?" I asked her, trying to divert her attention away from my Seth. _My Seth? What the hell?_

It worked, because she started prattling about her shopping trip with Emma and how her brother almost gave her a heart attack. I tried to listen and nod every now and them, but my mind kept wondering back to Seth and what he was doing.

xoxoxoxox

(Seth POV)

_Circle around, and then attack from the side__,_ came the order from our Alpha.

Stupid vampires. Don't they ever learn? I mean, really. If you smell something weird, don't go looking for the source of the smell.

I sped up and lunged at a leech trying to attack Embry from behind. I ripped off its head and was soon joined by Paul and Jared, who helped me rip it apart. Carlisle signalled for us to go ahead as he hung back to set fire to the remains.

When we reached the others, we saw that two more leeches had joined the ones we were already fighting.

_At least we're getting some exercise,_ Brady thought as he chased the brunette in Emmett's direction.

Unaware of their intentions, she ran straight into him and was caught in his famous Nelson hold. Her screams of terror rang through the forest as Emmett tore her apart, dropping her pieces and moving on to the next one.

_Two down, two to go__,_ Collin thought as he lunged for the blonde.

What he didn't count on was her mate. He saw what Collin wanted to do and attacked him from the side, crunching his ribs. With a whine he dropped to the ground, thinking all kinds of profanities at us.

While Carlisle checked on him the rest of us went after the remaining two. We chased them all the way to the Canadian border before we went in for the kill. After the vamps set fire to the remains and we made sure that they weren't coming back, we ran back home.

With a sigh I flopped down on Sam's couch and was out instantly, only to be awakened ten minutes later by the smell of Emily's delicious cooking. As I sat down I noticed that she was a little pale.

"Hey, you okay cuz?" I asked her, my voice laced with concern.

She smiled and sat down next to me. "I'm fine, Seth, just a little tired, that's all."

She patted my hand and stood up to great Sam. As usual he peppered her face with kisses before wrapping his arms around her. I felt a pang of sadness as I watched them and longing for my own imprint gripped my heart.

After I inhaled my food I stood up and signalled for Sam that I wanted to talk to him in private. _I really don't need the pack to razz me about this_. He followed me outside and sat down next to me on the porch.

"What's up, Seth? Is everything okay?" he asked looking at me with concern.

"Oh, uhm, everything's fine. I just, uh, wanted to ask you something." I stumbled over my words and looked at Sam hopefully.

"Sure, Seth, ask away."

I sighed with relief before rambling, "Well, uh, Lily's been asking a lot of questions lately and I don't like lying to her so I try to avoid them, but it's really hard to do that because she has her mind set on finding out what I'm hiding and I don't want there to be any secrets between us…"

Sam looked at me, patiently waiting for me to continue, but I just sighed and looked down. "That's all well and good Seth, but you haven't asked me anything." He said with a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

_Oh, right, the question._ I took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, I was wondering if we could maybe have a bonfire next weekend so that I can introduce her to the legends and everything without freaking her out and having her run away, screaming?" I pleaded with him, putting on my best puppy dog face, I even whimpered to add to the effects.

Sam looked thoughtful for a minute before saying, "Okay."

_Yes! The face always gets them_ I thought triumphantly. "Thanks, Sam!" I yelled before racing home to plan everything.

xoxoxoxox

**AN: I hope you enjoye****d this chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

(Addie POV)

The rest of the weekend passed without any more excitement and before I could blink it was Monday morning and I was already in class. I looked at Embry next to me, bouncing in his seat.

_Does he have ADHD or something?_ I thought as he glanced at me and smiled when he saw me staring. I blushed and looked down. _Just friends, Addie, just friends_ I reminded myself before lifting my head cautiously in case he was still looking at me, which he was, a giant smile plastered on his face.

As I turned back to the front to pay attention to the teacher, Embry slipped a piece of paper on my desk.

_Sit with us at lunch. I wanna ask u something._

I looked up at him and nodded my head in confirmation. _I wonder what he wants to ask me_ I thought as the teacher droned on. When the bell rang I quickly messaged Emma.

_Hi! Sitting w Embry at lunch. Wanna join?_

_Is Jake gonna b there?_

_Yep. Want me 2 introduce u?_

_No. I think I'll skip lunch. C u in class ltr._

I looked at her last message and rolled my eyes. Why she dodges the guy I'll never know. I got up with a sigh and saw that Embry was waiting for me by the door. When he saw me walking in his direction his smile brightened and he moved out of the way so that I could get through the door. We made a stop at my locker and then his before heading to the cafeteria. We chatted as we stood in line, but he never brought up the question he wanted to ask me.

_Okay, seriously. Ask me already,_ I thought impatiently. Patience has never been one of my strong points.

We greeted everyone as we sat down and I saw that Lily was there too, sitting next to Seth with a dreamy smile on her face. She looked at me and smiled wider, her eyes sparkling. I gave a soft snort at the dazed look on her face and went back to eating my food. Next to me, Embry was whispering to a very gloomy looking Jake between bites of food. After Jake answered him, he scowled and continued inhaling his food. When all the food was finished I turned to Embry with an eager look on my face.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" I asked him, giving him an expectant look.

He stared at me blankly for a second before he remembered the note.

"Oh, right. We're having a bonfire Saturday night and I was, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" he asked a little unsure all of a sudden.

"And what happens at these bonfires," I asked him.

"We eat." He said, causing me to laugh.

"Okay. What else?"

"We listen to stories and just hang out." I considered the idea and a devious thought popped into my head.

"If I say yes can I bring a friend?" I asked him. He seemed to stiffen and scowled, but he got himself under control quickly.

"That depends." He said. "Who's the friend?"

"Oh, her name is Emma." I said and saw him relax when I said 'her'.

"Oh… I'm sure that would be okay, I guess." He said before adding, "I'll pick you up at five."

"Great," I nodded and smiled at him. "It's a date."

Embry beamed at me and opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by the bell. I stood up and told him that I'd see him later as I left for class.

Emma was waiting for me outside the class. "You know, you could've joined us. Jake needed a little cheering up." I teased her as we walked in and took our seats.

"Shut up," she mumbled, her face bright red from me mentioning Jake.

She glared at me in warning as Quil walked by our table and I had to stifle a giggle.

"Ugh, I hope he didn't hear that. He'll tell him and then I'll have to move." Emma moaned and slouched down.

"Oh, come on. I was just kidding. Hey, do you want to go to a bonfire with me on Saturday?" I asked her.

Her face fell. "I can't. We're going to visit my brother this weekend." She said.

_Well there goes that plan,_ I thought with a huff.

"Oh, okay. That sucks." I pouted.

"I'm sorry, Addie, but this is the only weekend we can go and it's mandatory that every goes." I sighed again,

"That's okay, Em. It won't be as much fun without you though." I said as I put on my best sad face.

Emma laughed at me and rolled her eyes. "It'll be fine without me, plus I want a full report when I'm back." She said looking at me seriously.

_Same old Emma._

"Sure, sure. I'll give you as much detail as possible." I said just as the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

xoxoxoxox

The rest of the week flew by and before I knew it, it was Friday afternoon. I was sitting on my bed, staring at my books and contemplating whether I should do my homework now or wait until Sunday.

_Better do it now, then I won't have to worry about it later,_ I decided and got started. I was halfway done when Lily burst into my room looking like she was having a panic attack. Startled I looked up from my work and saw her pacing my room.

"Lil, what's wrong?"

"Ugh, I don't know. I feel like the bonfire tomorrow is going to be very important and that Seth will finally tell me what's going on, but what if I don't like what I hear. And to make it all worse, I can't find an outfit to wear!"

I burst into laughter as she rambled. "Okay. Seriously, Lil, calm down. I'll help you pick something out later. And don't worry about Seth. I'm sure it's nothing that'll upset you. Just go and enjoy yourself."

She looked at me and nodded. "You're right. I'm overreacting. It's nothing bad." She took a few deep breaths and looked calmer. "Okay, I'm good. Thanks, Addie." She said before going back to her room. I shook my head and went back to work.

xoxoxoxox

Embry was at my door at exactly five o'clock, with Seth following swiftly behind him. They looked almost identical in their cut-offs and tight shirts. Embry smiled at me as I watched Seth glide over to where Lily was standing. She stared at him tentatively before standing on her toes and kissing his cheek. He blushed and grinned at her before taking her hand and walking her to the car. Embry and I chatted as I locked the house and walked to his car. He held the door open for me, making my heart melt, and sprinted over to his side after he closed the door.

When we got to the beach most of his friends were already there. Some were playing football while others gathered around the barbeque, grilling what looked like giant steaks. Jared sat on a log around the soon to be bonfire with his girlfriend on his lap, whispering something in her ear that caused her to giggle and lean into him.

_Awe, that's so sweet. They make such a cute couple._ I thought as I looked at them.

Embry grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the table filled with food. There he introduced me to Sam and Emily Uley. I could see from the way he acted that he really respected Sam and that he was really important, so I wanted to make good impression.

When I looked at Emily, the first thing that caught my eye was the baby bump and then the scars on her otherwise beautiful face. My eyes lingered on the scars for a second before I was pulled back to the conversation. The guys running on the beach called Sam and Embry over and before they left Sam gave Emily butterfly kisses all over her face and on her stomach. It was so sweet that I couldn't help but smile.

I chatted with Emily, who was very nice, while the boys went to join the football game.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Embry talks about you all the time." She said beaming at me.

"I, uh, really? What does he say?" I asked trying to appear nonchalant, but failing miserably.

"Oh, just that you're sweet and beautiful and how well you get along with your sister." She said while she buttered some buns.

"Oh…" I said blushing furiously. "Here, let me help you with that."

She smiled. "Thanks. Things can get a bit difficult with this little guy in the way." She said as she patted her belly.

"No problem. How far along are you?"

"About ready to burst." She laughed. "Almost seven months."

"Wow, do you know what it is yet?" I asked curiously.

"Not yet, but I have a feeling it's a boy. We'll probably find out at the next check-up."

After their game the guys joined us, just in time for food. Everyone grabbed a plate and soon there were only remnants of the food left. Embry led me to a comfortable spot on a blanket he brought, after we ate he pulled me closer and we stared at the fire.

_This is nice,_ I thought with a sigh.

After everyone ate and all the plates were thrown away a man in a wheelchair, who I knew to be Billy Black, cleared his throat and everyone sat up straighter, all attention focussed on him.

"_The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Billy said. "And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting — that came later. First, we were spirit warriors."_

"_In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbour and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbour was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them."_

"_Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who the first to discover this power was, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha __was __the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land."_

"_He and all his warriors left the ship — not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbour."_

"_They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding."_

"_Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbour a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious."_

"_The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off."_

"_Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care."_

"_But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content."_

"_Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors — a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire."_

"_Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief."_

"_Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached."_

"_One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him."_

"_Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had travelled some distance with his spirit self."_

"_Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape — he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands."_

"_Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were mere wind."_

"_Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began — Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he'd had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden — seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on — something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury."_

"_Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away."_

"_All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed — never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever."_

"_The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness."_

"_And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taha Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world."_

"_As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbour. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden."_

"_Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man name Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf."_

"_As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf — the animal waited tamely for his return — to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home."_

"_At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body."_

"'_Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed."_

"_Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever."_

"_Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened."_

"_Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and — before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa — transformed into a man."_

"_The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit."_

"_Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body."_

"_The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more."_

"_From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside."_

"_Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged._

_Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did."_

"_That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story. . . ."_

_He looked at Old Quil Ateara, who shifted in his chair, straightening his frail shoulders. _

"_That was the story of the spirit warriors," Old Quil began in a thin tenor voice. "This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice."_

"_Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighbouring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began."_

"_Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before — a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain."_

"_They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it," Old Quil continued. His quavering voice did not have the majesty of Billy's, but it had a strange, fierce edge of urgency about it. _

"_They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for."_

"_The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbour to report to Taha Aki."_

"_Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return."_

"_The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes."_

"_A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again."_

"_Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taka Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of the Quileutes — a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs."_

"_Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red."_

"_Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, out-manoeuvring it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They found that only their teeth could damage it. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them."_

"_But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their manoeuvres. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother."_

"_Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed."_

"_Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself."_

"_Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide — some in the ocean, some in the forest, some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again."_

_Old Quil paused and looked at Billy. Billy pulled out a leather thong from around his neck. Hanging from the end was a small bag, blackened with age. A few people gasped. _

"_They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta."_

"_They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge."_

"_The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her."_

"_She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first."_

"_There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife."_

"_Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him."_

"_At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbour."_

"_A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too."_

"_She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited."_

"_It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone — there was no one to distract her fury from him."_

"_When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man, and his rage made him strong. The fight began again."_

"_Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him."_

"_The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed."_

"_The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki."_

"_And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart."_

"_Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst."_

"_Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck."_

"_That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature."_

"_Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned."_

"_Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son."_

"_Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small."_

"_A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw in others."_

"_And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them."_

I was pulled from my daze when Embry shifted against me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Wow." I heard my sister whisper next to me, a lone tear sliding down her cheek. She turned to Seth.

"That's so sad." She said and gave him hug.

He whispered something in her ear and she nodded before they stood up and walked away. I stared after them until I couldn't see them anymore; I looked at Embry and snuggled into his warm chest.

"Thanks for bringing me," I mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

xoxoxoxox

**AN: Okay this was a long one, but I had to get the legends in. Next chapter will be in either Seth or Lily's point of view. If you liked it then please review, even if you didn't like you can still review. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, story and author alerted me and put me on their favourites, I really appreciate it.**

**I don't own the Twilight characters. The Legends were brought to you by Stephenie Meyer (Eclipse chapter 11). I just modified them a bit.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**AN: Here's the big reveal chapter I hope you enjoy it. **

**Not mine except for my characters, of course.**

(Lily POV)

When they finished telling the legends and people started talking again, Seth stood up and motioned for me to follow him. He helped me up and grabbed my hand as we made our way towards the forest. On the way we passed Embry and Addie and I saw her snuggle into his chest.

_They make a nice __couple;_ I smiled as I thought to myself.

When we reached the border of the forest Seth stopped to make sure that I was still with him before he continued into the forest.

We walked for what felt like ten minutes, with Seth helping me over the rough terrain, before coming to a stop next to a dead tree stump. He motioned for me to sit down and then plopped down next to me. We sat in silence while he gently played with my hand. I could feel the nervous excitement building with every second that passed, until I couldn't take it any longer. I pulled my hand out of his grasp and turned to face him.

"So…what did you think?" he asked warily.

"About the legends?" I looked at him for a sign of what was to come, but he gave nothing away.

He gave a swift nod, still not looking at me.

"They were definitely interesting," I said. I thought for a second before adding.

"Thanks for bringing me."

He smiled at me, but he still looked wary.

"Lily, I think it's time I tell you the truth," he said in one breath.

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Just promise me you won't freak out, okay?" he looked at me pleadingly.

"I promise, Seth. Tell me." I said. I could feel impatience washing through me as he paused.

"It's true. All of it." He said after pausing.

"What's true?" I asked letting my impatience show.

"The legends," he whispered.

I looked at him and laughed. "All legends have some truth in them, Seth, but come on, spirit wolves and vampires? They don't exist, it's not scientifically possible."

His face fell and he looked at the ground. "I can show you." He said after a while.

"Show me what?" Then it dawned on me. "Are you telling me that you're one of these spirit wolves? That you can turn into a wolf?"

He nodded and looked at me hopefully.

"Seth, that's not possible. They're not real." I tried to persuade him.

At that moment he stood up and started walking away from me. I felt panic grip me as he walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked worried.

"I'm going to show that I can turn into a wolf." He said. "Just wait here."

After that I watched him disappear further into the forest, leaving me there by myself. It felt like I've been waiting forever when I heard a rustling sound and saw movement coming from the direction Seth had walked. As the bushes parted a gigantic caramel brown wolf stood in front of me. It was bigger than any species of wolf I've ever heard of. I looked around to see if Seth was coming, but saw nothing but the trees and the wolf in front of me.

The wolf crept closer very slowly; like it was afraid it would scare me if it moved to fast. It whimpered and sank down on the forest floor. He (at least I think it's a he) lowered his head in submission and crawled on his belly until he was in touching range. I looked at the wolf, the eyes catching my attention, they were the exact shade of brown as Seth's, with the fleck of green around the pupil. I slid off of the tree stump and stood on my knees in front of the majestic animal. Suddenly he sat up, giving such a fright that I fell back and crawled away. The wolf whined and flopped back down again.

When I was certain that it wasn't going to attack me I moved back to my previous position to get a closer look at the wolf, who was now lying with his head on his paws. I lifted my hand and reached out towards him. I placed my hand gently on his head and felt that he was lying completely still. Slowly I started stroking his furry head. Feeling more courageous I scratched him behind his ear, a low rumble came from his chest and he wagged his tail.

I looked around to see if Seth was anywhere near, but still I saw no one but the wolf. He sat up slowly as I pulled my hand away and nudged it with his nose. "Aren't you a cutie," I told the wolf. He nodded like he understood me, but I banished the thought from my head because that would be impossible. Suddenly the wolf moved from under my hand and licked me in the face.

"Gross, Seth," I said as I pushed him away from me and wiped my face.

_Wait. Did I just call it Seth? I must be losing my mind._ I thought as I looked at the wolf in shock. He gave a short bark and licked my face again. _Ewe._

After wiping my face, again, I shifted closer to the wolf to get a good look at him.

"Seth?" I asked as I looked in his eyes. The wolf seemed pleased and nodded. "Is it really you?"

He nodded again and nuzzled my neck, causing me to giggle.

"Okay, it's really you. Can, uh, can you be you again, please." I asked him.

The wolf jumped up and trotted back into the bush.

I stood up and sat on the tree stump again. Just as I sat down Seth emerged from the bush, buttoning his jeans. He sat down next to me, waiting for me to say something.

"Okay, I believe you." I said as I looked at him.

He gave a sigh of relief and pulled me into his side. It amazed me how perfect we fit together.

"It actually explains quite a lot, now that I think about it," I said. I looked up at him and saw that he still looked a bit wary. "There's something else you're not telling me."

He looked guilty and nodded his head. "Do you remember the story about the Third Wife?"

_The true__ soul mate__ story._ I nodded my head.

"Well, uhm, you're my Third Wife, so to speak. But Sam calls it imprint." He said waiting to see my reaction.

"Okay." I paused. "I'm not sure I understand." I admitted.

"You are my soul mate, my true other half." He said. "I would do anything for you. Be anything you want me to be. But most importantly, I'll always protect you and I'll always love you."

After Seth finished his declaration we were silent. It must have been longer than I thought, because Seth was starting to look panicked and kept glancing at me.

"Say something," he begged.

"What do you want me to say, Seth?"

"Anything."

"Okay…This is amazing." I practically shouted.

Seth stared at me, surprised by my sudden outburst.

"I'm dating a real life tribe legend." I continued.

Seth looked relieved and stood up. "Well, that went better than I thought."

I laughed and took his hand.

We walked back to the beach, talking along the way. He stopped me when we reached the border.

"Lily, you can't tell anyone, okay? Not even your sister." He said.

"Okay." I promised. "Is she an imprint too?" I asked as an afterthought.

Seth nodded his head and we started walking again. When we reached the rest of the pack I started picking up on everything supernatural about. Their height, their muscles, their abnormally high body temperature and the vast amounts of food they consume made so much more sense now.

We sat down in front of the fire and snuggled. I stared into the flames and felt like all was right with the world.

xoxoxoxox

**AN: Short, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. If you have any suggestions leave a review. You can also check out my new ****BellaxEdward fic. **

**R and R peeps.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**AN: Don't own**

(Addie POV)

It was Monday morning and I couldn't wait to tell Emma about my weekend.

After the bonfire Embry took us home, he opened my door like a gentleman and walked me to the door. I thanked him again for taking me and he bent down to hug me, engulfing me in his warmth. I smiled remembering the way he kissed my hair and walked back to his car.

I spotted Emma and Ethan climbing out of their car and jumped up to greet them before Ethan went to join his friends.

"Hey, Em! How was your weekend?" I asked while hugging her.

"Uh, crazy I guess." She said with a shrug. "Yours?"

"Oh it was great!" I said enthusiastically. "But it would've been better if you came."

"I know. Did you at least manage to have fun?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it was fascinating. I never even knew we had legends and the way they were told was just mesmerising." I sighed. "You should've been there, Em. It was magical."

Emma laughed. "I'll take your word for it. Besides I already know the legends."

The bell rang for homeroom, interrupting our conversation and we headed to class, still laughing and talking.

xoxoxoxox

(Embry POV)

I was earlier than usual today, so I spent the time reminiscing over the weekend and the bonfire. Addie had taken the legends really well and we were making progress, but I didn't have the guts to tell her about me being a wolf just yet. I was really glad that Seth told his imprint, the positive response he got can only be a good sign, right?

When I got to my locker I saw that it was blocked by one of the cheerleaders leaning against it. She beamed when she saw me coming.

"Hey handsome," she said batting her fake lashes at me.

"Uh, hi. What's up?" I asked looking at her expecting her to move. She didn't.

"You tell me." She said stroking her finger down my arm and looking down.

"Uh, the sky?" I said causing her to giggle.

She leaned forward and I almost gagged on her perfume.

"You're so funny, Embry." She purred. "If you ever want to have a good time, give me a call." She handed me a piece of paper and slinked away.

I turned to my locker and looked at the piece of paper in my hand. I crumpled it and scowled as I threw it in the trash. As I opened my locker to get my books a familiar scent filled my nose and I looked up at the smiling face of my imprint and her best friend on their way to homeroom. I slammed my locker shut and jogged up to them.

"Good morning, ladies."

"Hi!" they responded at the same time causing me to smile.

Emma, I think her name was, gave Addie a hug and promised to see her later in class before heading in the opposite direction. After she left Addie grabbed my hand and dragged me to homeroom.

We sat in our usual seats and chatted about the weekend. _Now's your chance, man_ I thought.

"So, I, uhm, I was wondering if you have any plans for Friday?" I asked her, fiddling with my hands nervously.

"Other than doing homework, no." she answered.

I gave a sigh of relief and saw her looking at me expectantly. "Do you want to maybe go do something with me after school?" I rushed through the words hoping to get it over with quicker.

"Mhmm, sounds like fun. What did you have in mind?"

"A date." I stated looking at confused.

"I got that part, silly. What did you have in mind for the date?" she laughed.

_Oh…_"It's a surprise."

"Okay. That sounds great." _Wait, did she just say yes?_

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven." _Holy fuck, she said yes!_

I turned to the front of the class with a gigantic smile on my face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Addie pull out her phone and text someone.

xoxoxoxox

_He just asked me out! Squeal!_ I felt my heart race at the prospect of an actual date with Embry. _I have to tell Emma._ I thought as I pulled out my phone.

_OMG u will never guess what just happened!_

_Uh, aliens are invading? _

_Oh haha very funny_

_Yes, yes it is. So u gonna tell me or do u want me to beg?_

Rrrriiiinnnngggg….

_I'll tell u at lunch_

_Ooo can't. Extra credit project _

_For what?_

_Uhm English. Tell me after school._

_Okay c u later_

I put my phone away and grabbed my bag. Embry was waiting for me by the door with his usual smile on his face. I smiled back and thought about Emma and her extra credit project.

_Why does she need extra credit, anyway? She's not failing, is she? Oh, well, I'll ask her later._

I sat down and pulled out my notebook, preparing myself for a long and boring lecture.

xoxoxoxox

After school I said good-bye to Embry and waited for Emma by her car. As she came out she spotted me and headed toward me, trying to hide the guilty look on her face.

"Hey, so what did you want to tell me?" she asked leaning against the car.

"Oh, that can wait. First you have to tell me about this project." I looked at her expectantly

"I, uh, it's nothing really." She stammered.

"Why didn't you tell me you're failing English?" I asked.

"I'm not…" she trailed off not looking me in the eyes.

"Oh. Then why do you need extra credit?" I raised my eyebrow and tried my best to look intimidating.

She finally looked at me and groaned. "Okay, fine. I wasn't doing an extra credit project, okay?"

I looked at her in disbelief. "Okay. So what were you doing?"

"Oh, no!" she said shaking her head. "You tell me your news first."

"Okay," I sighed. "Embry asked me out." I said nonchalantly.

Emma gaped at me in shock.

"Hello. Emma, are you still with me?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face.

"He asked you out? And you wait this long to tell me!" she yelled at me. "Please tell me you said yes?" She pleaded.

"I said yes," I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Eeeeepppppp!" she squealed and started bouncing around. "That's fantastic!"

"Yeah, it's great. Now it's your turn." I said bringing the conversation back to her.

"Oh, right…" she looked down again. "I was m..." she mumbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that," I said looking at her with amusement.

She took a deep breath. "I was making out with Rick in an empty classroom."

Now it was my turn to gape at her.

"Addie? Addie? Hello." She said shaking me frantically.

I shook my head. "Rick? As in captain of the football team Rick?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yes…" she whispered.

"I thought you didn't like the football players? Or any of the populars for that matter?"

"I don't." she stated. "But he is a good kisser."

I laughed at that, but it faded fast as a thought popped into my head. "I thought you liked Jake?"

"Oh, I do. That's why I'm making out with Rick." She stated matter-of-factly.

Puzzled I shook my head. "I don't understand."

"Well, you know how I shy away from guys I like?" she asked and I nodded. "Now I'm practicing on someone I don't like and hoping that it works, besides making out is fun."

"You are so weird sometimes, you know?" I said laughing as I put my arm around her shoulder.

"I know," she smiled and patted my hand.

The arrival of her caused me to look around and I spotted my sister walking hand in hand with Seth towards the car.

_That's my queue__,_ I thought as I said goodbye to Emma and headed in their direction. When I reached the car they were busy kissing each other goodbye. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, get a room." I said causing them to pull apart. Lily blushed and climbed in the car, her ever present smile on her face.

xoxoxoxox

(Embry POV)

After school I had to wait for Seth before we headed over to Sam and Emily's. Emily had muffins waiting for us as always and was busy cooking when we came in. Seth and I greeted her and sat down at the table to have some of her delicious muffins. While I chewed I tried to think of places for the perfect date with my imprint.

I groaned when I couldn't think of anywhere and Emily looked at me with concern.

"Embry, what's wrong?" she asked as I took another muffin.

"I …" I said with a mouth full of muffin.

"Uh, Embry, could you repeat that?" she said looking a little disgusted at my lack of manners.

I swallowed. "I said that I don't know where to take Addie on our date."

"Oh. What do you think she'll like?" Emily asked.

"I don't know that's why I'm here for your advice." I said with a sigh.

"Mhmm let me think…" she said as she tapped her finger on her chin. "How about a picnic on the beach? That's romantic."

"It's a bit overused, don't you think?" Seth said. "Why don't you take her to a movie?"

"Urgh! I don't know guys. I'll have to think of something really special for her. I have patrol so I'll see you later." I bid them goodbye and ran into the forest to phase.

Ideas ran through my head as I patrolled.

_Good thing I'm on alone on this shift_ I thought _wouldn't want the guys to razz me about this and give me not so helpful tips._ I spent the rest of my patrol trying to come up with the perfect date.

xoxoxoxox

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**AN: I only own my characters. Enjoy.**

Friday after school

(Addie POV)

I rushed home after school to see if I could do some homework before Embry came. Ha! Didn't happen. I couldn't concentrate. I had already picked out my outfit the day before and kept staring at it during my so called 'homework time'. My leg kept bouncing nervously as I tapped my pencil against the paper and before I knew it, it was five o'clock and I haven't written a single word.

_Oh, well. Time to get ready__,_ I thought as I went into the bathroom for a quick shower.

After my shower I dried off in record time and put my date-outfit on. The black jeans and purple top was chosen for comfort purposes only and the fact that the jeans made my ass look good was definitely a bonus. I sighed as I slipped on my flats and made my way over to the mirror. By now my hair was dry and ready to be straightened. I ran a brush through my hair and plugged in my flat iron. I was about to start when Lily came into my room.

"You nervous?" she asked as she separated my hair and clipped it up.

"A little," I admitted as I handed her the flat iron.

"Don't be. It'll be fun." She said enthusiastically while running the straightener through my hair.

"You wouldn't happen to know what he has planned, would you." I asked her hopefully.

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p'. "He wouldn't tell Seth, because he knew that Seth will tell me and I'll tell you. And he really wants this to be a surprise."

_Great__,_ I thought. _I just love surprises._

"There we go, all done." Lily said as she finished the last piece and gave it a sprits of anti-frizz.

"Thanks, Sis." I said, pulling my makeup bag closer.

"No problem." She smiled. "Have fun." She said as she walked back to her room.

_I'll try__, _I thought as I applied some light eyeshadow and mascara. I added some cherry flavoured lip-gloss and looked at my reflection. _Perfect,_ I thought, _less is always more._ I ran my hand nervously through my hair and glanced at the clock. 6:50. _Just in time_. I grabbed my purse and headed down stairs.

I got down stairs just in time to heat the doorbell ring. I opened the door and saw Embry leaning against the doorframe with a bunch of bright pink tulips in his hand. I could feel my heart melt as he gave me the flowers and bend down to kiss my cheek. He led me to his car and opened the passenger side door for me. He ran over to his side and climbed in the car. The radio was on loud, so he turned it down and started the car. After driving in silence for a while I finally plucked up the nerve to ask him where we're going.

"It's a surprise." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Can't you give me a hint?" I begged.

"Nope." He said. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Humph." I groaned and crossed my arms. Suddenly a brilliant idea popped into my head. I turned to Embry and pouted, putting on my best puppy dog look. "Please tell me where we're going." I pleaded, sticking my bottom lip out further. "Pleeeaaaasssseeee…."

"I, uh…" I looked like he was about to crack when he looked at me, but jerked his head back to look at the road. "No. Just be patient, we're almost there."

I huffed again. "Fine."

We drove in silence for a while, the only thing being heard was the sound of my humming. I stared out the window, sneaking a glance at Embry now and then. After what felt like forever he slowed down and parked the car. I looked out the window to see where we were…

Go-karts? Wow! _At least its original, _I thought as I stared at the gigantic sign over the entrance. Embry opened the door and helped me out of the car. Hand-in-hand we walked to double doors of the colossal building.

"Surprise!" Embry said as we walked through the doors and into a practically empty Go-kart place.

He led me over to the instructor and spoke with him softly. The guys nodded his head and smiled at us welcomely. Embry took my hand and led me to the first go-kart, with a bright red seat. The instructor went over all the course rules and go-kart controls with us before leading Embry to a faded blue go-kart and leading us to the track.

We raced around the track with Embry in the lead. I overtook him around a very complicated turn and gave a quick glance over my shoulder at him. I laughed as I saw the intense look of concentration on his face and drove straight into the tyre wall, nearly flipping the go-kart. Embry screeched to a halt next to me and frantically asked me if I was okay. I took one look at his alarmed face and burst into laughter. I had to assure him five times that I was alright before he would go back to his go-kart and finish the race. Naturally, I let him win.

After taking a few more spins around the track we left the go-kart place and headed to his favourite diner. He held my hand over the counter as he ordered me a banana milkshake and a chocolate one for himself.

"So, did you like your surprise?" he asked me looking like my answer could make or break him.

"I loved it! Thanks." I told him sincerely.

"Good…" he said seeming deep in thought.

He was about to open his mouth when our order came. We let go of our hands and I looked at the large milkshake being placed in front of me. I took a sip and looked up at Embry to see him looking thoughtful again. He saw me staring and gave me one of his heart-breaking smiles before gulping down half of his drink. We chatted about unimportant things while finishing our drinks and too soon it was time for Embry to take me home.

Embry was abnormally quiet during the ride home, the frown creasing his brow never leaving his face. When we reached my house he turned off the engine and looked at me quizzically. He licked his lips and took a deep breath.

"Addie, I, uh, I want to ask you something." He said carefully.

"Okay," I replied slowly.

"Well, I was wondering if you, uh, if you'll be my girlfriend." He stumbled over his words.

_Awe he's so cute when he stumbles over his words_ I thought, then it hit me. _Wait. What? Did he just ask me to be his girlfriend? Yes, yes, YES!_

"Yes," I squeaked and cleared my throat. "I'll be your girlfriend."

He looked at me in disbelief. "Really?"

"Really." I confirmed nodding my head.

His frown disappeared and was replaced by the biggest smile I've ever seen. He was about to lean forward, but changed his mind at the last minute and jumped out the car. He rushed over to my side and opened the door for me. Holding my hand tightly he walked me to my door. He tucked a stray hair behind my ear and looked down at me. After careful consideration he bent down slowly.

As our lips met I heard fireworks. Heat spread through my body like and electric current, warming it up and causing tingles up my spine. His lips moved softly against mine and he pulled my tightly against his body. He nibbled lightly on my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I happily granted. When our tongues met it was like a volcano had erupted and my blood was boiling. Embry groaned in my mouth and held me tighter as our tongue battle continued.

A sudden tapping sound had us jerking apart. My face flushed and I could feel a dopey smile gracing my lips, when I looked at Embry he wore the same smile as I did. He leaned forward, brushed his lips against mine again and told me good night. After he left I let myself into the house, still in a slight haze because of the events that just took place. I floated into my room and flopped down on my bed, the entire date replaying in my mind. Gradually I drifted off into sleep, my dreams filled with Embry.

xoxoxoxox

Saturday

I woke up to the sound of twittering birds. As I sat up I glanced out the window and saw the faint hint of sunshine trying to break through the clouds. I was about to get up when my phone rang. I looked around to find it and saw it on my dresser. I rushed to grab it and looked at the caller ID to see who it was.

_Incoming call_

_Emma_

"Hello," I breathlessly answered the phone.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty! Did I wake you?" Emma's cheerful voice flitted over the speaker.

"Maybe…" I said with a huff.

"Oh. Sorry." She apologized, not really meaning it. "So, how was your date? I was expecting a call from you last night, but I guess I'm not important enough." She said feigning hurt.

"Sorry, Em. I was gonna call, but I kind of fell asleep." I said guiltily.

"That's okay. So how was it? Don't make me beg." She whined.

"It was great! He took me to this go-kart place and – "

"Go-karts? Well, props for originality." She interrupted me.

"Hey! No interrupting. Do you wanna hear about it or not?" I scolded her playfully.

"Okay, okay. Continue." She said.

"Okay. Now where was I? Oh, yeah. So we drove around the track and crashed a few times. After that he took me to this really cute diner and we had milkshakes…" I paused for a breath before continuing. "And when we got home he asked me to be his girlfriend."

Stunned silence came over the phone, until Emma's loud squeal broke through it.

"Oh. My. God. What did you say? Please tell me you said yes, pleeeeaaaasssseeee!" She begged me.

"Of course I said yes." I said matter-of-factly.

She squealed again, but this time I joined her.

"Okay, okay. I want details on Monday." She said slightly breathless.

"Sure, sure…"

"Awesome! Then I'll see you Monday." She squealed again. "Bye."

"Bye." I said just before she hung up.

I tossed my phone on my bed, got dressed and went down for breakfast. After a non-exciting breakfast I came back up to finish my homework, which went faster than yesterday. As I finished the last of my homework my phone started ringing again. This time it was Embry.

"Good morning, Gorgeous." His husky voice came over the phone.

"Morning? It's almost lunch time." I said.

"Oh, right." He said. "Are you busy later?" he asked.

"Nope. What did you have in mind?" I asked trying to keep the smile off my face.

"Well, seeing as its sunny today I thought we could take a walk on the beach." He said hopefully.

"That sounds like a great idea." I said enthusiastically.

"Great! I'll pick you up around two-ish." He said.

There was a loud bang in the background and I heard someone call his name.

"Sorry. Got to go. I'll see you later." He said before hanging up.

xoxoxoxoxox

First Beach

We walked hand-in-hand down the beach, occasionally stopping to pick up a shiny rock or shell. I felt absolutely contented as we strolled down the beach. I snuck a glance at my Embry. My Embry. I like the sound of that.

He pulled me along the beach to a remote part sheltered by rocks and logs. He sat down on a log and pulled me down next to him. I looked at him and saw him staring at the ocean, a brooding look on his face. He looked down at me and smile when he caught me staring. He gently took my hand in his and ran his callused thumb over my skin, sending shivers up and down my spine.

His brow creased again as he looked at the sand. He gave a soft sigh and looked at me again.

"Addie I, I have to tell you something." He said, the grave look on his face making me worried.

"Okay." I said and looked at him expectantly.

"I…do you remember the night at the bonfire? The legends?" he asked, not meeting my eyes.

"Yes I do. Why?" I asked.

"Well…" he took a deep breath. "They're true."

"Don't be ridiculous. They're just legends." I laughed.

His frown deepened and he stood up. "Come on. I'll show you." He said as he helped me up and started walking towards the woods.

"Show me? Embry, what are you talking about? Show me what?" I asked a little frightened.

"That the legends are true." He stated.

"Wait. You're not gonna feed me to a vampire, are you?" I joked.

He looked at me in horror. "Addie, I would never do that." He took my hand and started walking again. "Come on…"

I sighed and followed him into the forest.

He dragged me down an overgrown path, deeper and deeper into the forest. He stopped at a moss covered tree, between shrubs and bushes.

"Wait here." He said. "And don't panic."

He pulled off his shirt and threw it on the ground. Next he turned around and I heard him pop the button and pull down the zip of his cut-offs.

_What the hell is he doing?_ I thought. After his jeans hit the floor and my eyes almost popped out of my head, he started shaking violently. I was about to approach him, but then my Embry was gone and in his place stood a magnificent wolf. Bigger than any wolf I've ever seen. Grey and white fur covered his entire body, the only way I knew that it was Embry was his kind brown eyes the exact same shade as Embry's.

My jaw dropped and I gaped at him in shock. He took a step towards me and my eyes widened, then everything went black…

xoxoxoxox

**AN: I worked really hard on this chapter and it came out pretty good, if I do say so myself. I hope you**** enjoyed it. Review and let me know.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**AN: Not mine.**

(Embry POV)

_Shit, shit, SHIT!_ Was all I could think as I saw her eyes roll to the back of her head right before she collapsed. _Shit!_

I scooped Addie up and carried her back to Sam's house, where Emily kept some smelling salts in case something like this happens.

_Urgh! I'm such an idiot! _I scolded myself. _What made me think that she would be okay with this?_ I gave a sigh of relief when I saw that she was coming to.

She sat up and held her head. "What happened?" she asked groggily. 

"You fainted," I answered as I helped her sit up. 

"Oh, right...Wolf!" she yelled jerking away from me. "You're a, a wolf." 

"I won't hurt you," I reassured her quickly. 

She pulled her knees to her chest and stared at me fearfully. "So it's true. All of it. All the legends?" 

I nodded 'yes' and sat down next to her, trying my hardest not to pull her into my lap. 

"Can everyone turn into wolves, or is it just you?" she asked curiously. 

"No, it's just us," I told her, smiling at her curiosity. 

"Uhm, could you define 'us' for me, please?" she asked as she moved a little closer to me. 

"Me and my friends." I said scooting a little closer too, itching to hold her. 

"Oh. So is it just the guys or are there girl wolves as well? Is it contagious? Will I become a wolf?" The questions streamed out so fast that even I had difficulty following her. 

"Hmm, let's see. So far the only known girl to phase is Leah; you met her at the bonfire. No, it's not contagious. No, you won't turn into a wolf." I answered her stream of questions. 

"So, all the guys in your group can turn into gigantic wolves?"

I nodded.

"Great! Now I feel so ordinary." She exploded. 

"Of course you're not ordinary. Your boyfriend can turn into a giant wolf. I mean, if you still want me to be your boyfriend, because I would totally understand if you don't –" 

She silenced me with a quick kiss. "Of course I still want you, silly. I might need some time for all of this to sink in, but I still like you."

Hearing her say that made my heart thump loudly in my chest. I pulled her into my lap and pressed my lips gently to hers. She sighed softly and snuggled into my chest. The scent of her hair was gently tickling my nostrils as I stroked her back.

"You know, I never pegged you as the fainting type." I teased her. 

"Well, I wasn't really expecting my boyfriend to turn into a dog right in front of me." She teased me back, her words being muffled by my chest. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her worriedly. "We should take you to the hospital, you might have a concussion." 

She rolled her eyes at me. "Embry, seriously, I'm fine." 

"But still, maybe I should take you home." I ran my hand lightly over her head, inconspicuously checking it for bumps. 

"Oh, no, you're not getting rid of me that easy." She said firmly, sitting up and poking my chest. "You're gonna tell me everything about being a wolf." 

I put my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. What do you wanna know?" 

"Mhmm, what's it like when you're in wolf form?" she asked looking at me with interest. 

"Well…it's kind of awesome. We can run really fast and hear each other's thoughts -" 

"Wait, you hear each other's thoughts? That's crazy." She interrupted me. 

"It's very useful, actually." I stated. 

"Okay…what else?" she asked. 

"We can see and hear a lot better and we're very strong with lots of muscles." I said smugly. 

"Well, you have to be if you're fighting vampires." She said as she lightly ran her hand up my arm. 

I wrapped my arms around her tighter when she shivered involuntarily. "You know the best thing about this?" I whispered in her ear. 

"What?" she asked her voice hoarse and breathy. 

"I get a soul mate as wonderful as you." I told her. 

"Awe, Embry. That's so sweet." She said, turning around to straddle my waist.

She pressed her lips softly to mine. Gently I teased her lips with my tongue, silently begging for entrance. With a soft moan she opened her mouth letting me taste her. Her taste was just as potent to me as the first time. I moved my hands down her sides, resting them on her hips. Soon our gentle kisses became more intense, more passionate.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed me down. I lay down with my head on the armrest and pulled her on top of me, our lips never parting. I nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, causing her to moan into my mouth. Her hands moved to my hair making me groan as she tightened her grip. Tingles of electricity shot through my fingers were they touched her skin were her shirt had ridden up.

"Guys, please. Not on the couch." Quil joked, his voice startling us causing us to jump apart. 

"Yeah, get a room." Paul added looking annoyed, as usual. 

"Jealous?" I asked him pulling Addie back in my lap, wrapping my arms securely around her. 

Paul snorted. "No."

He plopped down next to Quil on the couch and grabbed the remote. Jake trailed in behind them and sat down next to us. Soon almost the entire pack was in Emily's living room. When Lily came in with Seth I saw her cast a furtive glance at her sister and she gave me a questioning look. I nodded my head and a look of relief crossed her face. Seth sat down on the floor and pulled her into his lap. He looked at me and smiled.

After channel surfing for a while, Paul finally chose something to watch.

"What's on?" Collin asked as he sat on the edge of the couch. 

"Awe, Wipeout! Sweet!" Brady said, pushing Collin off the edge and taking his seat.

I watched as they bickered and shook my head. A smile played on my lips as I looked at my family.

xoxoxoxox

(Addie POV)

As I lay in my bed thoughts of today's events kept running through my head. _I can't believe Embry's really a werewolf,_ I thought. I wasn't really sure how I felt about the whole thing, but if it means that I get Embry then I guess I'm happy.

_I can believe Lily didn't tell me. We tell each other everything._ I thought angrily.

I sighed and turned on my side, hugging my pillow to my chest. A soft knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Lily open the door cautiously.

"Can I come in?" she asked in a hushed voice. 

"I guess…" I sighed. 

She came in and lay down next to me. "Look. I know you're mad at me for not telling you about the guys being wolves, but I promised." She said in a rush. "And you wouldn't have believed me anyway." 

I turned to face her. "I'm not mad at you, just a little disappointed." I told her. "And I would've pretended to believe you." 

"Yeah, right," she snorted. "You would've driven me to the nearest nuthouse and have me committed." 

"Okay, maybe you're right." I said with a laugh. 

"I really am sorry, you know." She said. 

"I know." I patted her hand. "It's really exciting when you think about. I mean, who would've thought that vampires and werewolves really exist?" 

"I think it's a little sad. They never asked to be wolves and now they have to fight vampires." She said with a shudder. 

"As far as I can tell they've been wolves for a while now, so they're pretty use to it." I assured her. 

"I guess so," she said with a sigh. "At least there aren't as many vampires coming through here as there was a few years ago." 

"What do you mean?" I asked her, sitting up to get a better look. 

"Well…Seth told me about this thing that happened two years ago, when a bunch of vampires were after a half-human-half-vampire baby and it turned into a full out war. The guys and a bunch of good vampires had to fight the gang of bad vampires." She said looking up at me to see my reaction. 

I gaped at her, but shook myself out of it. "Oh." 

"Yeah," she said. "Seth says that there's only a few that come here every now and then, but their scent usually scares them off. Apparently wolves smell really bad to vampires and vampires smell really bad wolves, but I think the guys don't smell that bad. Seth kind of smells like the woods and the ocean, very earthy." 

I smiled at her. "You do realise that you just said Seth like five times in our conversation, right?" 

"I did not," she blushed. 

"Okay, it was more like three," I teased her. 

She grabbed a pillow and hit me with it. "Whatever." 

We stared at each other and burst out laughing. 

"Okay, okay," I said gasping for breath. "Enough. Let's get some sleep."

We lay down and I stared at the ceiling.

"Night, Addie," she whispered. 

"Night, Lil."

xoxoxoxox

Monday

I arrived at school early to find Emma waiting for me by her car. When she saw me she nearly jumped out of her skin to reach me.

"Okay, spill it. Tell me everything." She demanded while pulling me to one of the benches under the roof. 

"But I already told you everything." I said as I sat down next to her. 

"Oh, really. You didn't tell me you kissed." She said as she mock glared at me. 

I blushed. "How did you know?" 

"Please," she snorted. "The guy asked you to be his girlfriend, how can you not kiss him?" 

"You've got me there," I said. 

She scooted closer and looked at me expectantly. "So? How was it?" she asked. 

I raised my eyebrow at her and zipped my lips. 

"Was it good? Was it bad? Is he a good kisser? Come on, tell me, pleeeaaaasssseeee," she wailed. 

I gave a dramatic sigh and rolled my eyes. "Fine. It was amazing. Are you happy now?" 

"What, that's it? That's all you're gonna give me?" she huffed and crossed her arms. 

"Yep," I nodded my head. 

Emma was about to say something when she looked over my shoulder and her eyes widened.

"Oh, okay." She said as she gathered her stuff. "I'll see you later."

She bolted for the door and left me sitting there staring after her. I shook my head.

_Well, that was weir- Oh,_ I thought as I looked behind me and saw Embry, Jake and Quil heading my way. _Well, that explains a lot._

I stood up and gave Embry a kiss hello.

"Hey! What about us?" Quil asked feigning hurt. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Quil." I said as I pulled out of Embry's embrace and stood on my toes to kiss Quil on his cheek, earning a growl from Embry. 

I turned to Jake and saw him put his hands up. "I'll just take a hug." He said with a chuckle. 

After I hugged him Embry pulled me to his side and we walked into the school. 

"Where did your friend run off to?" Quil asked. 

"Oh, she had something to do." I lied. 

"She couldn't handle the hotness that is us," Quil laughed. 

"In your dreams, Ateara," Jake said, laughing when Quil scowled at him.

I laughed at them and shook my head. _Boys,_ I thought with a shrug. The homeroom bell rang and we went our separate ways.

Hand-in-hand I walked with Embry to class.

xoxoxoxox

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This story is almost coming to an end, but before I end it there is one more milestone to cross and I'm sure you all know what that is.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**AN: I don't own the Twilight characters. This chapter is in Addie's POV.**

2 months and 4 days. That's how long Embry and I have been dating now. Sure we kissed a lot with a few touches here and there, but it hasn't really progressed further than that. And that frustrated me a bit. Okay, it frustrated me a lot.

Whenever we're busy making out and exploring each other with our hands he makes all these incredibly sexy sounds that get me all hot and bothered and instead of doing something about it he slams on the breaks, leaving me filled with pent up sexual energy.

Like now, for instance.

We were in my bedroom lying on my bed. He just came back from patrol, in cut-offs and shirtless. He was busy placing gentle kisses all over my face, when he reached my lips he gave them a soft peck before continuing his downward descend. He nuzzled my neck, his hot breath sending shivers through my body. I whimpered slightly as he kissed my neck and sucked on my skin, making sure he leaves a mark.

My slight whimper turned into a full-out moan when he started nibbling his way down my neck to my collarbone. He kissed his way back to my mouth and gave me a chaste kiss. He moved a little so that he was on top of me and continued nibbling on my lips. I moaned into his mouth and grinded my hips against his. A low growl escaped from his throat as he grabbed my hips and pinned them to the bed. He pressed harder against me, causing the friction that I craved, slowly letting go of my hips and moving them up and under my shirt.

He lightly caressed my skin as his hands made their way to my bra-covered breasts. When he reached them he started massaging them, a low throaty moan came from me and made me grind against him again. The friction of the grind and the warmth of his hands on me made me moan loudly. He captured my lips and swallowed my next loud moan.

Meanwhile my hands roamed his body, tracing his abs and running my nails down the length of his back. I felt his chest rumble as he let out another sexy growl, making him put more pressure on my breasts. I let my hands roam down his back to the waistband of his jeans. I moved my hands to the front and ran it over the rapidly forming bulge. My hand grazed the button of his jeans, paused and started unbuttoning it. At the speed of light he pulled his hands from under my shirt and grabbed my wrists.

"Not yet," he chuckled and kissed my pouting lips.

I was about to complain when a loud howl ripped through the forest. Embry shook his head with a groan and kissed me goodbye before he jumped out the window. I stared after him looking as displeased as I felt. I heard his feet hit the ground with a soft thud and fell back on the bed with a groan.

Having nothing better to do I decided to call Emma.

"Hello."

"Hey, Em."

"Oh, hi. Let me guess…Romeo got called away again and you called to take your frustration out on me."

"Oh, haha, that's very funny."

"So I'm right?"

I groaned. "Yes."

"So, what was his excuse this time?"

"No excuse, really. He just had to go."

"Well, that sucks."

"I know. So are you coming to the next bonfire with us?"

"That depends…"

"Oh, really? On what?"

"On whether Jacob's gonna be there."

"Of course he's going to be there." _That's the whole point._

"Then, no."

"Seriously? You know, I have no idea why you keep dodging him. I think you two will make a great couple."

She snorted. "Whatever. When are we going to Emily's again? I'm dying for one of her giant chocolate muffins."

"Maybe tomorrow. But if you come to the bonfire you'll get to taste more of her cooking."

"I just want muffins, thank you. And I already told you I'm not going."

"Urgh, fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ha, not if I see you first."

After she hung up I shook my head.

_I really need to get her and Jacob together. I don't see why she has to run away every time he's around._ I thought frustrated. I got up and changed into my pj's.

Time for bed.

xoxoxoxox

We arrived at Emily's house early the next morning. Emma made me go in first to check and make sure that Jacob wasn't there, which I knew he wasn't because he was patrolling with Quil, but I couldn't tell her that. So, I stuck my head in and looked around before giving her the all clear. Emily greeted us as cheerful as always and held out a basket with freshly baked muffins. We each grabbed one and went to the kitchen.

As I stepped into the kitchen I nearly laughed out loud at the sight before me. Standing by the sink, wearing a bright pink apron, was Paul. He was helping Sam wash the dishes with a scowl on his face. His head whipped up when we walked in and he glared at us, daring us to say something. Emma and I looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Oh, haha, I get it. I look hilarious, get over it." Paul grumbled drying a plate and putting it away.

"Oh my god, Paul, why are you wearing that?" Emma asked a little breathless from all the laughing.

Paul growled and turned his back on us.

"He lost a bet," Sam supplied.

"Where's a camera when you need one?" I joked.

Paul turned toward me and growled. "Don't you dare."

That caused everyone to start laughing again.

Emily, Emma and I went back to the living room after that and sat down for our weekly chat. Our weekly chat is something Emily suggested when she met Emma for the first time; it was a way for her to have company without having to worry about what people will think about her. These chats usually include anything from hair and make-up to our non-existent sex lives.

Emily, now almost at the end of her pregnancy, sat down and placed her hands on her stomach.

"So, what have you girls been up to?" she asked.

"Nothing gossip worthy, I can assure you of that." Emma told her, but she had that familiar glint in her eye that meant she was up to something. "Though the only thing I can think about right now is Embry's lack of interest in having sex with Addie."

I took a sip of juice when she said that and nearly choked on it. "Wh-h-at…"

Emily gaped at her before turning to me. "Really? Well, that's….interesting." she said not really knowing what to say.

"It's sad, really." Emma said before taking a big gulp of juice. "He might have a real problem, like he can't get it up or something."

"Trust me he has no problem with that," I corrected her." And besides, we're waiting…"

"For what? The Apocalypse?" Emma asked a sly smile spreading on her face.

"No, for, for, I don't know." I sighed giving up. "Maybe he doesn't want to have sex with me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Emily supplied. "Maybe I should talk to Sam about it…" she trailed off and gave me a pointed look.

_Ohhhhhh, Sam must have given him an Alpha order._

Emma looked between me and Emily, her brow furrowed at the silent conversation that we were having. She was about to open her mouth when Paul came into the room.

"Looks like they're back early." He said looking out the window at Jake and Quil coming toward the house.

Emma got up franticly. "I just remembered I promised my mom I'd help her, uh, wash the dog." She said before running out of the house.

I looked after her in shock and excused myself to go after her.

xoxoxoxoxox

That night Embry came into my room with a big smile on his face, a smile that held so many promises. He closed the window he came through and lay down next to me. I turned to face him and smiled when he kissed my nose. He kissed my lips gently and pulled me closer to him. I leaned forward and placed a deep passionate kiss on his lips. He groaned and nipped at my bottom lip as he put his hand up my shirt and drew circles on my back. I moaned into his mouth as his heat engulfed me. My hands went up in his hair and I pulled him on top of me.

He kissed my lips once, twice before kissing down my neck, sucking and nibbling on the most sensitive part of my neck. I gasped and moaned as he moved down to my collarbone and even lower. I ripple of pleasure shot through my body as he gently bit down on my nipple through my shirt. His hand moved up and massaged my other breast. He switched between sucking, biting and massaging my breasts, making me shudder to keep my moans soft.

When he was done feasting on my chest he moved down and kissed the flesh of my stomach that showed because my shirt had ridden up. He moved his hands down my side and tugged at my shirt. I sat up to help him pull it over my head and throw it on the floor. I felt my face heat up as his eyes travelled over my exposed chest for the first time, his eyes growing darker every second. He leaned down and kissed me, whispering "You're beautiful" in my ear. I smiled and pressed my lips to his taking in his taste and relishing in the feeling of his skin against mine.

We undressed each other quickly between kisses. I looked him over and took him in for the first time, the muscles, the abs, the perfect V leading to… I gasped and looked in his eyes.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." He said as he lay me back down and hovered above me.

He kissed down my body slowly, tasting me, teasing me with his teeth and tongue. Driving me to the state of pure bliss before pulling back and starting over again. I whimpered as he tortured me with his kisses. I reached for him and pulled him back to me for a passionate kiss.

He pulled back and gave me a questioning look. I nodded and felt him position himself. The first thrust was laced with sweet pain, making me bury my head in his neck and moan. He held perfectly still, letting me get use to him, before starting a rhythm in sync with my heart. Starting slowly, going faster and faster until we were a frenzy of hot and sweaty bodies gliding together, becoming one. We kept up this rhythm until I couldn't contain my moans anymore, my hips bucked against him as he filled me, deeper and deeper. I gasped and moaned as he slowed his pace to slow precise thrusts, driving me closer and closer to pure ecstasy.

In an instant it felt like a volcano had burst inside me, pleasure rippled through my body making me see stars as I clung to Embry, still moving pushing him closer to the edge. With a satisfied groan he collapsed on top of me before rolling off quickly. He lay on his side and pulled me closer. Cuddling and holding me.

I felt him move my hair and kiss my neck. His whispered "I love you" was the last thing I heard before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

xoxoxoxoxox

I was woken from my blissful sleep by the shrill sound of Embry's phone ringing. I could feel the excitement from the person on the other line as I saw Embry's eyes widen. He snapped his phone shut and pulled his pants on quickly. I sat up, still feeling a bit groggy, and looked at him questioningly. I finally realised that I was awake and bent down to give me a good morning kiss.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" I asked him as I stretched my sore muscles.

"Sam just called…" he said slowly. "Emily's in labour."

I jumped up in shock. "What?" I scrambled to find some clothes and pulled them on.

"We have to go to the hospital."

"Yeah, and Sam said to let your friend, Emma know too." He said as he looked for my keys.

I frantically dialled Emma's number and told her the news. She was still half asleep so it took her a while to understand what I was telling her, but when she finally got it she screamed and told me to come pick her up on our way to the hospital.

In the car, on the way to the hospital, Emma and Embry were in a very intense argument.

"It's a boy, definitely a boy," Embry said sounding sure of himself.

"I'm telling you Embry it's a girl." Emma shot back.

"No, it's a boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Guys! Seriously!" I yelled at them shutting them up.

When we reached the hospital most of the pack was already in the waiting area. Some sitting and waiting patiently others pacing around the waiting room. Everyone present except for Jacob, who was still on patrol. An hour later a very proud looking Sam came out. He was beaming brightly when he looked at all of us.

"It's a boy –"

"Ha!" Embry said to Emma.

"– and a girl. We have twins."

The room went quiet as everyone stared at him in shock.

"We have twins." He said again.

Suddenly everyone started talking at once going over to congratulate him.

"So, what are their names?" Brady asked curiously.

"We were thinking of Andrea and Andrew." Sam said as everyone nodded their agreement.

There was a sudden commotion at the entrance as Jacob walked in. Emma tried to duck behind me, but she tripped and stumbled forward. As she straightened herself back up she froze. She was standing directly in front of Jacob looking him straight in the eye for the first time in her life. Jacob stared at her, his mouth agape and his eyes wide.

_Ha! I knew it…_

xoxoxoxoxox

THE END

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and put it on their alerts lists. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm going to start the next story in this series as soon as I can. S****o be on the lookout for it.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**xoxo**

**E**


End file.
